


In the Heat of Rao

by RoadFar



Category: Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadFar/pseuds/RoadFar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>没羞没臊的青少年时代，共鸣与分歧，“用科学道理骗你上床”。<br/>有电影剧透，加入了一些自己的想法。大概会有雷，请随时留意避难……是个互攻！互攻！互攻！<br/>不过从我个人的理解来说，偏向Jor-El精神更攻一些。</p><p>中英文名字对照</p><p>Zod 佐德<br/>Jor-El 乔艾尔</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 　　想得太多会带来灾难。
> 
> 　　——但他生就如此，他无法选择自己的命运，他也一早就认定，这样的命运，正是中枢宝典为他预设好的。
> 
> 　　尽管他拥有整个星球最智慧的大脑，他也无法明白，中枢宝典怎会允许像他这样的灾难隐患诞生——而且是一再诞生。

　　这真是场灾难。

　　乔艾尔挣扎着从水塘里爬了出来，他的长袍已经全都湿透了，而且不可避免地沾上了泥水，衣角甚至被扯破了。

　　他狼狈地擦了擦脸上的污水，看着罪魁祸首——一架显然撞得够呛的高速摩托在水坑里冒着烟，在摩托的另一边，它的驾驶者的半张脸还浸在水塘里。

　　乔动了动脚踝，隐隐作痛，全拜刚才的撞击所赐。他慢慢蹲下身坐在了地上，抓起衣服拧了拧，摩托的驾驶者已经咳嗽着跳出水，一步三爬地走到了他的边上。

　　肇事者一边克制着自己的咳嗽，一边对乔说：“你没事吧？”

　　乔打量了一眼肇事者：他看起来和乔差不多年纪，但个头明显大了一圈，棕色的头发剃得短短的，脸颊和唇线就像用刀刻过的一样。从他的紧身衣外面的轻型盔甲不难看出他是个士兵，而且八成就是坎多第一训练营的精英士兵。

　　乔慢慢摇了摇头：“不太好，我的脚好像扭伤了。”

　　肇事者惶恐地蹲下身来，摸了摸乔湿哒哒的袍子，对着他的脚踝束手无策：“我很抱歉……我会帮你治疗你的脚，送你回去，你是科学院的学生吧？求你……别把我驾驶这玩意儿的事说出去。”

　　乔想了想，依然摇头：“不用送我回去。”

　　肇事者一愣：“但我不能把你丢在这儿。”

　　乔没理肇事者的话，他望了摩托一眼，反问肇事者：“你会修这种摩托吗？”

　　“不会。”肇事者很老实地回答。

　　“这里有个很简单的道理，”乔动了动腿让自己的脚不被压得太疼，“如果你不会修，那么这摩托你拿回去肯定会被发现坏了是吧？你们是要写报告的，你会怎么写？你撞到了一个科学院的学生？你必须这么写，因为撞击的痕迹能反推出这个结果，除非你把它修好——而我绝不想被你写进报告里。”

　　肇事者眨了眨他那双颇大的眼睛，似乎有些明白了乔在说些什么。他找到了重点，重复了一遍问：“你不想……被我……写进报告里？”

　　“没错，”乔试着忽略脚踝的疼痛，硬是挤出了一个笑容，“因为我今天逃课了。”

　　这就是乔艾尔和佐德的初次见面。

　　*

　　乔艾尔是坎多科学院最好的学生，他未来的人生之路在他诞生之前早已铺就，在他毕业后他会成为一个科学家，经过几年的研究工作后变成首席科学家，就和他的父亲一样。

　　若是这份完美无瑕的人生履历上被记上一笔“逃课”——这在整个艾尔家族都是前所未有的。

　　但乔就是不想上课了。他觉得生物法则课真是烂透了。

　　生物法则——万物皆由中枢宝典创造。氪星上的每一个人，都是由中枢宝典筛选基因，写入放置在生命起源室的胚胎内，培育长大。中枢宝典编制了每个人的职责，所有人一生都恪尽职守，包括氪星上的生物，也都是依照编制好的基因排序诞生成长，再经受改造各司其职，这法则让氪星上的一切都井井有条。

　　这份铁律本无任何值得质疑之处，直到乔在一条颇为偏僻的快要干涸的河道里找到了一条细甲鳞鱼——或许这么叫它已经不太恰当了。

　　这条细甲鳞鱼的两片鱼鳍长得更长更有力，帮助它在河道边的淤泥层里爬行或是挖洞寻找吃的。它的鳃就算长时间离开水也不会干瘪，似乎它已经掌握了从空气中汲取珍贵的水分的技能，这让它不再适合被称为一条鱼。

　　乔查了它的基因序列，那些都明明白白地表明它是一条细甲鳞鱼，但它的诸多特征又和一辈子居于深水的细甲鳞鱼完全不同——和中枢宝典赋予它的生命意义完全不同。所以要么是乔的研究出了问题，要么就是生物法则不可靠，为此乔又重复了好几遍实验，结果都是一样。

　　这条鱼打破了奠定氪星基础的生物法则。

　　这是胡扯——乔把生物法则教科书丢到了房间的角落，瞪着跳出来的那一句统领全书的前言。“遵循法则才能生存”，但对这条鱼来说，在几近干涸的河道里，遵循它的法则，那它就等着一步步走向死亡吧，结果它变成了现在这样，倒是让它能孤独寂寞但又顽强地活下去。

　　这也太简单了？生物法则就这么轻易地被一条鱼给干掉了？

　　乔需要更多的资料，而他查遍了学院的资料库也没找到什么有价值的东西。就和生物法则书一样烂透了——乔敏锐地感觉到这里面一定有些什么猫腻，他开始搜寻一些非官方的地下图书馆。

　　很幸运他找到了一两个，只不过在坎多的郊外，如果他走得够快，那么加上逃掉生物法则课的时间，他应该可以在拉奥落山前赶回来。

　　乔毫不犹豫地放弃了生物法则课，朝着其中一个地下图书馆的方向前进。天气很好，郊外的小路比都城里要宽敞安静得多，乔深深吸了口气，告诉自己应该经常出来走走，感受一下更纯净的大气。

　　但这种安详被迅速打破了，以一种极其出人意料的方式。一辆从天而降的高速摩托几乎是砸在了他的面前，摩托上的人在看到他的瞬间按下了刹车，不过强大的惯性还是没能拖住这架机器，摩托歪歪扭扭地朝他冲了过来，就在撞上的那一刻车头被驾驶员奋力扭开了一点才让乔没有被直接撞飞，但他的袍子还是被卷到了轮子里，乔被拖着差点飞起来，然后就和摩托还有驾驶员一起摔进了水塘里。

　　现在，乔揉着越来越疼的脚踝，心里想的却是自己他的地下图书馆之旅。显然是泡汤了，他判断了一下眼前的形势，但这样一来他今天的行踪说不定就会曝光，那就麻烦了，因为地下图书馆之所以被称为地下图书馆总是有点原因的，这意味着那是他不被允许前往的地方。

　　然后他被人从繁杂的思考中拽了出来，肇事者拉开了他的手说：“你不能这样揉，会让你的脚肿得更厉害的。”

　　乔看着肇事者胸前原本应该贴名字的位置，他把名牌取下来了，肯定是怕被人认出。乔动了动嘴角，开口说：“你是偷偷开出来的吧？这辆高速摩托。”

　　肇事者的脸立刻红了，乔知道自己猜中了，他饶有兴味地欣赏着对方的表情变化，然后适时地打破了两人之间的沉默：“我叫乔艾尔，你怎么称呼？士兵。”

　　“佐德，”佐德从摩托的储物柜里拿出一个喷雾罐，他把乔的裤腿拉上去，将喷雾喷在乔的脚踝上，“你的脚很快会好。”

　　“驾驶还没到达驾驶权限的摩托是什么感觉？”

　　“我只是……觉得我能开好它。我的权限级别内的所有交通工具我都开得非常好，高速摩托也并没什么特别的。”

　　“但你撞到我了，”乔稍微动了动脚，确实没刚才那么疼了，“权限之外充满了危险——”他说完这句话突然沉默了。

　　佐德看着摩托叹气：“是的……我还没学过怎么修它。”

　　乔试着站了起来，示意佐德帮着忙一起把摩托从水塘里推了出来，他拍了拍摩托的座椅说：“我会修。我帮你修，你及时把车弄回去，这样没人会发现你开出来的事情，也不用写损坏报告，我也不会出现在你的报告里——你就当今天没见过我。你觉得怎么样？”

　　佐德有些震惊地看着乔：“你真的会帮我修？”

　　“我也是帮我自己，”乔蹲在冒烟的位置跟前，“快点吧，我们时间不多了。”

　　*

　　感谢拉奥，乔一边修一边想，还好这辆摩托落在水塘里，而不是直接硬邦邦地摔在路面上，没有什么很严重的损坏，主要是刹车太猛造成的轮毂过热，高热使得敏感的内部元件发生了故障。

　　乔修好了摩托，两人又一起把脏兮兮的车身擦干净，这样这辆高速摩托几乎完全看不出曾被人偷偷开出去过——这些的代价是他俩看起来就像在泥水里打过滚似的。

　　“你真的不要我送你回去吗？”佐德很感激地对乔说，“天色有点晚了。”

　　乔摇了摇手：“没关系，我可以自己……”他刚迈出一步就又摔在了地上，佐德立刻跳下摩托扶住了他，乔疼得脸都歪了，“你确定你的喷雾有用？”

　　佐德卷起了乔的裤腿，看见他的脚踝已经肿了起来，他不解地摇着头：“通常我喷上喷雾过十分钟就能健步如飞了……”

　　“也许是体质的差别……”乔抹了把自己的脸。

　　佐德抬头看了看拉奥的位置，然后又观察了一下乔脚踝的伤，迅速地做出了决定：“我的训练营离这儿不远，我带你过去，那儿有更有效的药剂，然后我会送你回家——放心，我会用我足够权限驾驶的交通工具送你回家。”

　　看来只能这样了，乔在佐德的搀扶下坐在了他的摩托后座上，在他发动车子时乔不由自主地抓紧了佐德的衣服——高速摩托的速度实在太快了，大团的气流简直是冲着他的脸撞了过来，让他眼睛都睁不开，但他渐渐还是适应了这种速度，风声在他耳边唱着曲调怪异的歌，撞在身上的气流立刻灌进了他的袖子，他的袍子在身后飘起，恍惚间仿佛真的飞了起来。


	2. Chapter 2

　　高速摩托直直地朝着一堵围墙冲了过去。乔吓得揪紧了佐德的紧身衣，佐德哑着嗓子喊：“别那么用力！”

　　乔的声音也跟着变了：“我们要撞上了！”

　　佐德用力拉提车头：“你忘了我怎么撞到你的吗！”

　　摩托车头抬了起来，车身跟着车头飞起，刚刚好越过墙头，乔闭紧了眼睛为接下来可能会有的冲撞做好了心理准备，但不可思议的是摩托轻巧地落回了地面，佐德扭过车头让车身倾斜，摩托横着滑出去一小段路，然后安稳地停在了地上。

　　等车彻底停稳了，乔才胆战心惊地睁开了眼睛，他看到路面上一道短短的刹车印，定了定神看着佐德说：“这是正确的刹车方式吗？”

　　“总比我第一次的刹车要成功，”佐德擦了擦脸上的汗，“我就知道我能开好它。”

　　乔向着周围张望了一下，这里被大片有着粗壮枝干的树木覆盖，只有佐德降落的这一小块地面是被清理出来勉强可供停留的。佐德推着摩托朝着林子里走，乔坐在车上问他：“我们这是要去哪儿？”

　　“把车先放好，这儿离车库最近，而且也不会被人看见。”

　　“我注意到这片地面被人工清理过。”

　　佐德扭过头来露出一个佩服的眼神：“是的，我们在这儿练习快速隐蔽，就是从空中运输载具上速降到地面并分散隐藏到林子里……”

　　乔点了点头，没受伤的脚晃荡着，他打量着周围那些树龄显然超过50年的树木，心里想着要是换做自己会怎么藏起来，也许爬到树上去？但其实乔并没有爬过树。

　　“你们训练营好大啊。”

　　“比科学院大吗？”

　　“大很多，大太多太多……”乔试着想要望到边界，但视野里只有茂密的树林，过了好一会儿才看到车库。佐德从车库的后门溜了进去，将自己的钥匙插进系统，小心地躲过了为数不多的几个监控，把车停在了指定的位子上，乔下了车，小声说：“你们的安保措施是不是该升级了？”

　　“在这个训练营里只有我能做到这个程度，”佐德走到乔身前，半蹲着身体背对着他伸出手，乔不解地看着他，佐德低声催促着，“快点，我背你出去。”

　　乔趴在了佐德的背上，佐德一站起来，他的视线也跟着升高了，这让他能看到的范围更大了。

　　“你最好把头伏下来一点，”佐德背着乔稳稳地走了出去，脚步和他什么都没背时没什么两样，“再高一点的位置可能会被监控扫到。”

　　乔低下头，搂着佐德的肩膀，把自己的下巴放在他肩膀上，佐德往旁边歪了歪脖子：“你的头发。”

　　“怎么啦？”乔故意动了动脑袋。

　　“……落到我脖子里了。”佐德扭开了头，乔小声笑着把头发往后面捋了捋：“它们没有攻击性，放心吧。”

　　*

　　佐德背着乔走到了寝室区附近，他们躲在围墙外，在确定没人进出后，佐德迅速跑进了他的寝室胶囊里。

　　乔看见房间里有四套样式完全一致的极简家具并列放在一起，近乎直立的床架后面嵌着盔甲储室，面对着的墙上有四扇并排的门。

　　佐德找到了医疗箱，把乔放了下来，用医疗扫描器扫了一下乔的脚踝，那上面跳出来的字他们都能看懂，乔的脚踝有轻微的骨裂。

　　佐德脱掉了乔的鞋子，把他的裤腿卷上去，拿出了一块贴片按在乔受伤的位置，那块贴片像水一般慢慢扩大，将乔的整只脚全都包了起来，薄薄的贴片慢慢爬升，在小腿的位置停止了扩张领地的动作，颜色迅速变成了乳白色。

　　“这需要多久能恢复？”乔问，佐德想了想说：“我的话，一个小时。”他看到乔丧气的表情，马上补充说，“这不会留下任何后遗症的，等这层保护薄膜全部被你的脚吸收就好了。”

　　乔认命地捡起了自己的鞋子，正比划着想看看鞋子是不是还能套回到脚上，房间的一个角落里亮起了一盏黄灯。佐德紧张地站了起来：“我的室友要回来了。”乔还没反应过来佐德说的是什么，佐德已经一把抓住乔把他夹在手臂中，冲到那四扇门中的一扇前，门在他面前迅速打开，佐德抓着乔立刻跑了进去。

　　门关上了，佐德放下乔就开始脱自己的盔甲。乔狼狈地跪在地上，有无数个问题要问，佐德抢在了他前头：“你最好把衣服脱掉！”

　　“这是要干嘛？”

　　“你不脱等会儿你的衣服就不能穿了！”佐德已经开始脱紧身衣了，他从自己的紧身衣里跳出来，看到乔依然在地上发愣，于是帮着他脱掉了袍子——也只来得及脱掉了袍子，他刚把俩人脱下来的衣物丢进一个柜子里，马上就有数股强力的水流从房间的四面八方冲了出来打在他们身上，乔叫着差点跳起来。

　　“这是要干嘛！”乔用手挡着水流避免冲到自己的脸，他的嘴里还是溅进了好多水。

　　佐德拉着乔躲到一片水流比较小的地方，努力向他说明：“这是我的浴室。”

　　“能先把水关掉吗？”

　　“不能，程序是进入浴室后5秒开始冲水，半分钟后是清洗时间，”佐德看见乔抖了一下，“你是不是很冷？”

　　乔哆嗦着点头：“是的，为什么你的浴室的水是冷水？”

　　佐德耸了耸肩：“这是训练的一部分。”

　　佐德用手臂圈住乔，依靠自己的身体尽量把乔阻隔在水流之外，但全方位出击的水流让两人根本无处藏身。长达半分钟的让人难熬的冲水终于结束了，乔觉得自己身体的每一寸大概都被冲刷了个遍，他的头发全都湿哒哒地搭在他的头上和脸上，滴下来的水顺着他的紧身衣领口滴进他的脖子里，冷得都快麻木了。他看了看自己的脚，尽忠职守的保护薄膜没让一滴水流进去，所以现在他身上最暖和的地方大概就是那只受伤的脚。

　　乔理了理变成一绺绺的头发，尽量沉着气问佐德：“清洗时间有多长？后面还有什么？”

　　“3分钟，然后会有稍微温暖一点的水冲洗，”佐德拿了一条毛巾递给乔，乔立刻狠狠擦干了自己的脸，佐德试着问他，“你要不要……洗澡？”

　　乔长长地叹了口气，然后又笑了起来，他看到佐德不太理解的表情，向他解释道：“这实在太好笑了，我是说，我洗了一把训练营的精英士兵才能享受的澡，而且，老实说，我从来没和别人一起洗过澡。”

　　佐德跟着笑了：“我也是，这浴室还是第一次有访客。”

　　乔脱掉了紧身衣，因为湿透了所以几乎全都粘在身上，他费了好大劲儿才剥下来丢在了一边，然后学着佐德的样子伸展开手臂，让一排非常细密的喷雾扫过他的全身。浴室太小了，他们在转动身体时撞到了一起，乔脚下一滑几乎要摔倒，佐德及时拉住了他，乔捏紧佐德硬邦邦的手臂，轻轻叫了一声：“哇哦。”

　　“怎么？”佐德低头看了看自己的肚子——他看见乔正盯着那儿看，乔说：“我只在教科书上见过你这样的肌肉结构，‘战士的肌肉群’，”他又低头摸了摸自己柔软的腹部，“这能练出来吗？”

　　佐德敲了几下自己的腹肌：“你不需要练这个，你未来会是个科学家，只有士兵需要这个。”

　　*

　　他们一直在浴室里待到佐德的室友离开才出来——幸好浴室不会强制把人推出来。乔的紧身衣没法穿了，佐德拿了一件自己的给他穿，不出意外显得有点大。乔勉勉强强地把脏兮兮的袍子套在外面，手里捧着自己湿透的衣服，谢绝了佐德再要背他出去的好意，跟在他后面一瘸一拐地走了出去。

　　佐德启动了一辆小货车，让乔藏在里面。他借口要出去运点原材料回来，从一个偏门挺悠哉地就跑了出来。

　　“你们的安保系统真的该升级了。”乔从躲藏的位置爬起来，冲着在前面开着车的佐德说。

　　佐德头也没回：“不会有人对训练营感兴趣的。”

　　“真的吗？”乔凑到佐德边上说，“我觉得挺有意思的。”

　　佐德的声音听起来似乎挺高兴：“科学院的人可从来不会来我们这儿。哦，除了那些设计训练营的科学家们，但我听说他们也都是远程设计操作，根本不用到现场来的。”

　　“那下次我可以试着从正门进去么？我还没见过你们的正门呢。”

　　“你还想来吗？我听说科学院的学生都很忙，每天都有很多的课——”

　　“是的，是的，”乔打断了佐德的想象，“正如我也听说你们每天都在跑步和操作枪械一样。”

　　佐德想了想，扭头看着乔：“你先前说你今天逃课了。”

　　“你也不赖。”乔拍了拍佐德的肩膀。

　　佐德送乔到他家附近，乔跳下车，对佐德说：“我会把衣服尽快还给你的。”

　　佐德望着他的眼睛，沉默了一会儿才开口：“那下次见。”

　　他正要转头离开，乔拉住了他：“很高兴认识你。”

　　佐德露出很开心的表情：“我也是。”然后他终于开着货车回去了。

　　乔抱着衣服站在自家基地之外的山脚，目视着佐德离开。他的货车速度很慢，甚至不及先前那辆高速摩托的百分之一。所以乔可以看很久很久，直到佐德变成一个遥远的小点，最后融入了地平线。

　　*

　　乔没过几天就联络了佐德。

　　他一接通佐德就立刻开口：“嗨，佐德，你的衣服还在我这儿……还记得我吗？”

　　机器人中心显示屏上的金属颗粒渐渐组成了佐德的样子，他大大的眼睛眨了眨，露出有些惊喜的表情：“乔！这可真巧……我也刚想找你。”

　　乔原先想好的说辞一下子都忘光了，他张嘴发了会儿呆后问：“你找我什么事？”

　　“你今天想出去兜风吗？”金属颗粒忠实地还原了佐德满脸的期待，乔盘算了一下自己的课程：“你想去哪儿玩？”

　　“哦，我还没问你上次去那儿干嘛呢……等我十分钟，我们老地方见。”

　　通讯结束了，乔笑了一声，这才是他们的第二次见面，佐德居然就敢说老地方了。他走到了自家山脚下，快到约定的时间时一股猛烈的气流扑了他满头满脸，他往后退了一小步，接着一辆高速摩托就降落在了他脚跟前。

　　“……千万别告诉我你又偷车出来开。”

　　“我拿到权限了，乔！”佐德让摩托来了个漂亮的甩尾，乔咳嗽着把泼到他身上的尘土拍掉，他看到佐德拍了拍身后的座位，有些为难地揉了揉自己的额头：“确定没问题？”

　　佐德更加用力地拍了几下座位，乔只能走到他边上，拉起自己的长袍，跨坐在他身后。他抓住佐德的身体，手指恨不得嵌进他的盔甲里，佐德学着机器人的腔调说：“前往坎多郊外西南偏南方向的高速摩托就要发车了，请乘客别把驾驶员勒得那么紧。”

　　乔忍不住笑了，他松了松手指，高速摩托几乎没有缓冲就直接弹射了出去。

　　高速行驶的摩托着实让两人都无暇说话，佐德专心于驾驶，乔则时时担心着会不会撞到什么。所幸车速实在太快了，他们很快到了初次见面的地方，佐德放慢了速度，问身后还是勒他很紧的乔：“你上次过来是想干嘛？”

　　“我要去个图书馆查点资料，就那个方向。”乔指了指自己的目的地，佐德调整了方向，最后稳稳停在了乔想要去的“地下图书馆”跟前。

　　这地方怎么看都无法和“图书馆”联系起来，因为那只是一个小小的灯罩般的半球体，似乎长久没有人照看，风吹雨打下，表面覆盖了一层泥土，不仔细看大概只会以为这是一个小土丘。

　　乔蹲下身，擦去了表面的尘土，露出了明显出自人工的痕迹，显然有不知是什么级别的安保系统在为之效力。

　　乔把整个“灯罩”都擦干净了打量了一遍，只找到了一个钥匙孔。他试着把自己的钥匙插了进去，钥匙孔上立刻浮起一块金属屏幕，明白无误地告诉乔他没有进入的权限。

　　“这真的是图书馆吗？”佐德好奇地凑了过来，乔正把自己的钥匙收回，他拍打着“灯罩”说：“藏起来说明有好东西，但我现在连它的安保级别都不知道。”

　　“我说不定能知道。”佐德摸出了自己的钥匙。

　　“你为什么会知道？”

　　“因为我的职责——我们这些士兵的职责就是守卫坎多，了解了安保级别才可以做出对应的防御行为。不过我现在大概只能了解公共设施的安保级别……如果是大将军，那大概连议会的保险箱的安保级别也能查到了吧。”

　　乔差点又要笑出来，佐德有些郁闷地抱怨：“我说的很好笑吗？”

　　乔清了清嗓子：“议会的保险箱，是呀，我其实也挺好奇他们会在保险箱里藏什么好东西……”他接过佐德的钥匙，对准钥匙孔插了进去，金属屏幕上渐渐出现佐德的样子，有一把机械声音说：“士兵，佐德，级别D。当前系统安保级别：E5，无异常。”

　　乔几乎是扑在了屏幕上，从某个点拉开了安保条例，研究了一番后他开始试着做破解，佐德看着他埋头的专心样子，有些不安地问：“我能问个问题吗？你这是在干什么？”

　　“我在试着找进去的方法——别担心，这个图书馆和主网络是隔离的，插进你的钥匙只是调取了本地的安保规则，不会有人知道我们在这儿的。”

　　安保屏障被乔撕开了一个只能持续几秒的小口，终于出现了可以输入来访者权限的地方，乔取出佐德的钥匙，又飞快地把自己的插了进去，金属屏幕上出现一个大大的圆圈，伴着一声清脆的咔嚓声，乔擦了擦额头的汗水，收回自己的钥匙对佐德说：“欢迎来到坎多第37区地下图书馆。”

　　这是名副其实的地下图书馆——半球体边上的地面开始隆隆震动，出现了一道地缝，随后缝隙越来越大，就像打开了一个门，下面是只能让一人勉强走下去的台阶。乔拎起自己的长袍，走了下去，佐德犹豫了一下，也立刻跟了进去。下面的空间并不大，维持了地面上的圆形结构，也是一个圆柱形的房间，依着圆形的墙壁摆放着几台大型计算机，乔走到了一台面前，把自己的钥匙插进去，然后开始查找起自己想看的内容。

　　“你在看什么？”佐德跟在乔的身后，计算机屏幕上浮现出的一些结构他看得云里雾里，乔飞速地扫着他要看的内容说：“这里的资料对我的课程内容会有些补充……”这么说并没有错，乔心想，这里的生物学古籍确实会对他的生物学课程有所助益。

　　佐德看了一会儿，并不是很能理解计算机上显示的内容，他走到台阶边上，抬头试着张望上面自己开过来的摩托，突然有装置发出声音，地面开始缓缓关闭。

　　佐德大叫了一声：“乔，我们得走了！”他几步就跑到了乔的边上，乔还在手忙脚乱地拔出钥匙，佐德拎着乔的领子就把他往外拽，走到台阶的地方他干脆把乔扛在肩膀上，迈开步子跨上台阶，快到地面时他的腿猛一使力跳了出来，两人一起扑倒在沙地上，地上的门就在这之后闭上了。

　　乔惊魂未定，他手里还紧紧捏着自己的钥匙，他坐起身来平复了一下自己的呼吸，对佐德说：“这太刺激了。”

　　佐德好像没事人一样，拍了拍自己头上的尘土，顺手把乔乱糟糟的袍子拉直，听到乔这么说后抬起头看着他说：“是吗？”

　　“是啊，我的心都要跳出来了，”乔拉着佐德的手按在自己胸口，“你听到没？要跳出来了！”

　　佐德皱着眉头，然后他把乔的手也按在自己胸口：“你的心跳得太快了，比我跳得最快的时候还要快。”

　　佐德的心跳听起来就像一段沉稳的重鼓，缓慢而又有力，和乔杂乱得仿佛狂奔的脚步声一般的心跳完全不一样。乔收回了自己的手说：“好吧，我没想到我们的先天不同有这么大的区别。那你什么时候心跳得最快？训练的时候？”

　　佐德摇了摇头：“实战训练也比不上知识灌输。”

　　“那是什么？”

　　“你们没有这门课吗？”

　　“听起来我们好像……没有。”

　　“唔……”佐德抓了抓自己的头发，“这是我们每天的最后一课，累得全身都要断的时候，回到床架上，会有一个头罩降下来，播放一些需要我们掌握的知识。因为速度实在太快了，我总觉得我的脑子都要爆炸了。”

　　乔回想了一下佐德的床架，近乎直立，从他的描述来看身体估计还是被绑住的。

　　“这听起来让人浑身不舒服。”

　　“是啊……要是偷偷闭眼，被发现了还会被罚再看一遍，那可是从头到尾的一整遍……”佐德叹了口气，“到你全部看完才能睡觉。”

　　“呃……”乔抖了一下，“可别告诉我你经常这样做。”

　　佐德抿着嘴沉默了一会儿：“因为那实在太痛苦了。”

　　乔想了想说：“我觉得这种事情的关键是——如果你在各个方面按都做得足够好，那么那些人根本没空来罚你，他们想要奖励你还来不及呢。”

　　佐德看上去有些沮丧：“我不太明白我该怎么做。”

　　乔拍了拍他的背：“拿我来打个比方吧，比如我交出一份足够好的作业，那我逃课的事情——”

　　佐德的身体突然绷得笔直，他有些惊慌地对乔说：“糟糕，我就顾着找你出来玩，都忘了问你，你今天有课吗？”

　　乔装腔作势地理了理自己的头发：“有，”他很满意于佐德错愕又内疚的表情，很快补上说，“不过那都是无聊的课。我今天查的这些资料足够我写出能拿满分的论文了。”

　　佐德松了口气，露出笑容：“那太好了！说真的，你是我见过的最聪明的人了，乔。”

　　佐德说后面那句话的时候表情太过真诚，以至于乔都有点不好意思看他。他转过头，感受到拉奥的光芒洒在身上，似乎从没有体会过这种舒适与闲散。

　　乔也开口对佐德说：“你是我见过的最有趣的人，佐德。”


	3. Chapter 3

　　乔把从地下图书馆获得的资料几乎翻了个遍，结果让他有点失望。

　　这个图书馆一定也是被官方监控的——至少也经历过审查，现在丢在郊外也只是因为没什么填埋的必要，就算有人闯进去，能发现的东西也都是被删减过的。

　　乔对此确信无疑，因为他发现有几本古老的书籍里，目录中标注的“繁育”章节，在正文里都被删除了。

　　他一边感觉气愤一边又觉得好笑，看来做删节的人有点手忙脚乱，删除了正文却在目录里留下了一点尾巴，而且，在这些书的其他章节里，隐隐约约也能看到一些相关的内容。

　　比如定期迁徙的卡连兽，迁徙的目的地就是祖祖辈辈繁育后代的地方。这显然和乔面掌握的知识不同，他所知道的卡连兽生来承担的职责便是协助人们攀爬陡峭的山崖，为此它们的四肢都经过了改造，加装的外部骨骼和吸盘更有助于在峭壁上行走，而迁徙这种事情……卡连兽又不可能请个假什么的。

　　似乎看得越多，生物法则就愈加的烂，遗憾的是能证明烂的理由都被抹掉了，留下的只言片语又让乔感觉云里雾里。

　　也许他还需要查更多的资料，需要去找那些藏得更隐蔽的图书馆，寻找幸免于难的资料——而更让乔在意的是，到底是谁删掉了这些资料？是议会吗？如果是的话，那为什么要删掉这些部分？他们是在隐瞒什么？

　　乔从自己的计算机里拔出了他的钥匙，脱掉长袍后躺在了床上，望着房间的天花板，感觉怎么也睡不着。

　　这些书里那些被删除的关于繁育的部分——和他所知的有什么不同？

　　*

　　佐德又一次来找乔，这次是在黄昏的时候。

　　他依然骑着那辆已经能被他轻松驾驭的高速摩托，脸色有些疲惫，但在看到乔出现后，他又立刻精神了起来。

　　“有什么想去的地方吗？”他拍了拍自己的后座，好像那儿已经是乔的专座了似的。

　　乔没有挪动步子：“你完成了今天的训练了？知识灌输也做完了吗？”

　　佐德骄傲地抬起了下巴：“我今天不用做了。我在今年度的格斗大赛里拿了第一名，教官给我放四个小时的假，包括免掉了今天的知识灌输。”

　　乔捏着佐德的下巴把他掰回来：“那值得庆贺一下，不如你说说想去哪儿看看？”

　　“这回我可不会忘了，”佐德有些谨慎地问，“你今天有课吗？”

　　“没有，”乔很坦诚地摊了摊手，“你瞧，我在家里待着呢。”他坐在了佐德的身后，“想好了吗？今天我们去哪儿？”

　　佐德发动了摩托：“想好了。很快就能到。”

　　佐德控制了高速摩托的速度，他们在坎多市区内平稳地穿行，偶尔会经过几个岗哨，因为佐德的身份都能顺利通过，但逐渐的岗哨的审查严格了起来，在某一道门前，佐德彻底停下了自己的摩托。

　　乔知道原因，他一直看着佐德行驶的方向，在他们面前，虽然还有些远，但已经可以清晰地看见生命起源室的全貌。

　　乔有些忐忑地下了摩托，不太明白佐德到这儿来的意图。这里是军事禁区，以他们两个人现在的身份，就算加在一起也没法再前进一步了，唯一能做的也许就是远远张望着。

　　“你来过这儿吗？”佐德把摩托停在指定位置，站在乔的身边，视线也投向了远处的生命起源室。在他们边上是守卫的士兵，比佐德的级别更高，他们有些怀疑地打量着佐德和乔，佐德轻轻拉着乔离开了他们的监控范围。

　　乔扭过头看着佐德：“当然来过，确切地说，我们都是从这儿出来的。”

　　“不算那一次。”

　　乔摇了摇头：“没有……没几个人有进入的权限吧，我父亲倒是有这个权限，不过他也没来过几次。”

　　佐德望着高耸的生命起源室出神。生命起源室巨大的主干拔地而起，从主干上生出来的无数枝干向上生长，使得生命起源室看起来格外的茂盛。黄昏时分，拉奥的红色光芒变得更为浓郁，涂抹在生命起源室的一侧，枝干顶端的池子里的液体反射着拉奥的光芒，闪现出璀璨夺目的光彩，背光的另一侧则掩藏在阴影里，像是在安静地呼吸着，强烈的对比让生命起源室看上去更为高大。有一些飞行器绕着这神圣之地飞行巡逻，可以想见还有更多防御措施是看不见的，议会用上了最好的资源，只为保护这给氪星赋予生命的地方。

　　“真是不可思议，”佐德小声念叨着，“我们都是从这儿出生的。我有时会有点好奇……”佐德像是有些不好意思，“里面是什么样的？”

　　乔清了清嗓子，在成功地吸引了佐德的注意力后，他慢条斯理地说：“要我告诉你吗？我看过一些资料。”

　　佐德点头，乔便说了下去：“里面充满了液体，一个个胎儿——就是即将出生的孩子——被连接在这些枝干上，有营养不停地输送过来，供他们成长，在最中间，中枢宝典一刻不停地编写着需要的基因组，被注入了基因的胎儿就会被采摘下来送到出口，交到将要抚育他们长大的父母手里。”

　　“不是全部孩子，”佐德在乔的讲解告一段落后说，“士兵会被直接送到各地的训练营，在抚育室长大，接受教官的教导。”

　　乔震惊地看着佐德：“你是说你没有父母？”

　　“在认识你之前我也不知道父母这回事，”佐德非常平静地回答乔，“所有的士兵都是一起被养育长大的。所以我撞到你的时候，还想着应该送你回科学院，结果你让我送你回家。”

　　“哦……”乔尴尬地捏着自己的手指，不知道后面该接什么话才好，想来想去憋出一个生硬的问题，“所以你今天是为什么想来这儿看看？”

　　佐德立刻就神采飞扬了起来：“因为我今天拿到了格斗奖牌，我很想……很想找人分享一下，我告诉了你，但总觉得还不够……我如果说我想讲给中枢宝典听，你会觉得很可笑吗？”

　　乔在佐德提到“中枢宝典”的时候已经笑出来了，在看到佐德严肃的表情后他只能把后半截笑给吞了回去，带着并不太诚恳的歉意搪塞过去：“我没有笑，我只是，被口水呛到了……”

　　“你明明就觉得这很好笑。”

　　“不不，真的！说给中枢宝典听挺好的，你只要跳进那些池子游到中枢宝典那儿然后开口就行了，这绝对比我说给我父母听有意思多了，我跟他们说我拿了全优，他们也只是淡淡的微笑而已。”乔学了一个比哭还难看的“淡淡的微笑”，佐德咧开了嘴：“哎哟。要是我看到这样的表情，大概再也不想考全优了。”

　　乔做出了一个苦恼的表情：“是啊，所以我后来考全优的动力都给了‘合理翘课’这一条。”

　　拉奥已经渐渐落到了地平线附近，佐德走到摩托边上，乔突然问他：“还有多久？你的休假。”

　　“才过了一半的时间。”

　　乔跳起来坐到了摩托后座，很兴奋地拍打着佐德的位置说：“那快点，我们去喝酒吧！庆祝你拿到了奖牌。”

　　“等等，乔，喝酒不能驾驶交通工具的。”

　　残酷的现实并不能阻挠乔，他往前挪了挪，坐到驾驶员的位置上说：“那你教我开摩托，让我来开。胜利的夜晚怎么能没有美酒陪伴英雄呢！”

　　佐德瞪着乔：“你驾驶过任何交通工具吗，乔？”

　　“……没有。”

　　佐德毫不客气地把乔拉到了后面他该待着的位置，然后跨上了摩托：“那就把这次酒先记着，等你能驾驶随便什么交通工具的时候，我们再去喝吧。”

　　*

　　佐德的联络进来的时候，乔正端坐在自己的桌子跟前。就在前一秒，他丢开了手里的书，像是感应到佐德会来联络他一般，盯着飘浮在他身边的机器人看——佐德的脸刚刚在中央的显示屏上出现，他就被盯着他看的乔给吓了一跳。

　　“你知道我会联系你？”佐德往后退了一点。

　　乔郑重地回答：“你的脑波像一只穿越空间的小鸟，飞到我家里来了。”

　　佐德不明所以地看着乔，乔抓了抓他柔软的头发：“我只是凑巧看了科莱克斯一眼，然后你的联络就到了。”

　　“上次的论文怎么样？”

　　乔意识到佐德说的是去地下图书馆的那一次。因为资料太零碎，他没法完成这篇论文，而且说实话，他越来越对这篇论文的方向产生了疑问——他发现不知道的东西越来越多了。

　　“还没写完，”乔老实回答，“我需要更多的资料，上次那个图书馆里的东西明显不够。”

　　佐德点了点头：“你知道城市图书馆里有一个古籍保存室吗？”

　　“……我不知道。”

　　“我想你一定会喜欢这个的——我升阶了，乔。现在我的级别是C，所以我可以守卫城市图书馆了——你懂的。”

　　乔愣了几秒，然后差点跳起来。他恨不得马上就冲去那个他去过无数次的城市图书馆，但最终他还是镇定了下来，同意了佐德的意见，在夜深人静的时候再想办法偷偷地溜进去。

　　这天深夜，当乔跟着佐德穿过了城市图书馆黑沉沉的大厅，朝着一扇不起眼的小门走去时，乔觉得自己的心都要跳到嗓子眼了。他尽量让自己的脚步声小一点，听起来不那么慌乱一点，但因为过于兴奋和紧张，猫着腰前进的他总是会踩到自己的长袍。在他又一次因为无法控制平衡撞到佐德之后，佐德有些恼火地转过身拉住了他的领子，用很小的声音对他说：“你怎么啦？”

　　乔指了指自己的袍子，然后他意识到佐德可能看不清楚他指着什么，于是他也用很小的声音回答：“我总是踩到我的袍子。”

　　佐德打量了一下他的周身，然后唰地提起长袍的下摆，拉开后在乔的背后打了个结：“这样就行了。”

　　“……这样有点奇怪啊。”

　　“没人会看见的，乔。”

　　他们进到了图书馆的内部，佐德靠着记忆带着乔七转八弯，光线越来越微弱，乔必须得紧紧抓着佐德的盔甲才不会走丢。他们走到了一个死胡同，像是直接从岩壁上开凿出来的隧道突然被一堵墙壁堵住了去路，佐德轻轻拍打了几下墙壁，然后把乔还拽在他盔甲上的手拉了下来：“就这儿。”

　　佐德拿出自己的钥匙，摸索着墙面，找到了钥匙孔，把钥匙插了进去。一瞬间整个墙面上浮现出了金属的光泽，细小的颗粒涌动着，排布出了佐德的识别信息。

　　乔立刻接了上去，开始着手屏蔽这里和主网络的连接。佐德往外走了几步，乔停下了手里的动作，朝着身后迟疑地叫了一声：“佐德？”

　　“我在你身后五步，在转角的位置。”

　　乔定了定神，继续盯着面前的屏幕开始操作。这儿的防御措施明显比那个被抛弃的小图书馆强得多，光是隔断所有的信号就花了乔好一会儿时间，在那之后他也没发现可以被利用的漏洞。乔觉得身边的温度高了起来，擦了擦从额角流到眼睛里的汗水，等他再睁开眼睛，这才注意到屏幕的左下角有一个很小很容易被忽略的倒计时。

　　在他注意到的时候，这个倒计时已经走到了零。乔仿佛听见了自己的脊椎冻起来的声音，他抬起头，看见有一个巨大的阴影从屏幕的最上面降了下来——那阴影飞快地落到他面前，睁大了一对复眼扫视着面前的乔。

　　乔几乎是立刻就叫了起来：“佐德！”他的声音还没结束，佐德已经按住他的肩膀把他往下压，然后乔听见一声重击，紧接着是碎裂的东西噼里啪啦掉在地上的声音，那东西已经被佐德砸断了，掉在地上的是它的碎片。

　　“这是监控用的昆虫，”佐德捡起昆虫的脑袋，挖出了里面的一小块金属部件，“被触发后就会扫描周围的环境并立刻上传所见的一切。”

　　乔咽了口口水：“它看到我了，是吗？”

　　佐德把那个金属部件塞到乔的手心里：“是的……不过你屏蔽了这里的所有信号和波段，它的发射器没能正常工作，”佐德指着金属部件上频闪的光点，“我们得把这些资料给消除掉。”

　　乔试着让自己有点发抖的手稳了下来，他打开了发射器，找到了资料存储的位置，将信号发射器与之切断，然后他哆嗦着手把存储资料的那一小片芯片扒拉了出来，手忙脚乱地塞到自己的衣袋里。

　　“你还要留着这个吗？”

　　“也许会……有点用。”

　　佐德拾起了落在地上的昆虫尸骸，突然他停下了动作，一动不动地站着，过了一会儿对乔说：“有人过来了！”

　　乔手脚僵硬地站着，佐德四面张望了一下，拔出乔的钥匙，这个死胡同立刻变得一片漆黑。他走近乔，对他小声说：“快点抱住我的脖子。”

　　乔发出了一声小小的疑惑，佐德已经把手里的昆虫尸骸都塞到了乔的长袍下摆里——因为绑在腰间，下摆倒是差不多把那些碎块都给兜住了。他抓着乔的手搭在自己肩膀上，然后又拉着他的腿往自己身上围：“抓紧一点啊，千万不要掉下来！”

　　乔吓得大气都不敢出，他小心翼翼地问：“能告诉我你要干什么吗？”

　　“我要爬上去，”佐德攀附着岩壁的缝隙开始往上爬，他的力道大得惊人，“你最好再抱紧一点，不然你的背可能会被磨得很疼。”

　　后半句话乔已经亲身体验到了，粗糙的岩壁径直擦在他的后背上，隔着长袍和紧身衣都让他感觉火辣辣的疼。两个人的体积终究还是有点大，万幸佐德的手脚都很长，所以勉勉强强还是能带着一个人爬上去。佐德抓到了一个能歇脚的缝隙，带着乔挤了进去，乔犹豫着放下了脚踩在了岩壁上，身体歪歪斜斜地站着，全靠窄小的岩壁支撑着他和佐德。

　　在他们身下的走廊，慢慢地走来了两个图书馆的管理人员，还没走到死胡同，其中一个就开口说：“信号挺正常的，你确定刚才这儿的信号中断过吗？”

　　另一个的声音听起来没什么底气：“我现在不能确定了……这儿的那只机械爬虫经常会发一些杂乱的信号出来，因为总有小孩儿不小心走到这里被它吓到……”

　　“大半夜的应该不会吧。”

　　“唔……也可能和隔壁科学书籍馆的那只打起来了，它们的控制模块太陈旧了，还留有一点好斗性。”

　　乔听着那两个管理员分析着这儿可能发生的事情，但渐渐地他什么都听不见了。此时此刻在他耳边炸响的是他自己的心跳声，仿佛要将耳膜震破一般的鼓动，慌乱急促，中间还混着另一个较为微弱的声音——是佐德的心跳。乔慢慢动了动自己的手，将掌心贴在佐德的脖子上，佐德的心跳更为清晰地传了过来，比他慢一些，但一样能感觉得到那跳动里传达出来的惊慌。

　　佐德的身体动了动，乔试着把手抽了下来，抱紧了他的身体，一只手握住了佐德的手——佐德的手正不停地颤抖，乔用力握住贴在他的身体上，额头靠在佐德肩膀上抵住他，然后佐德的颤抖终于逐渐地消退了，他用另一只手慢慢搭在乔的肩上，摸到他的头发，接着就搭在了他的后脑勺上。乔听见佐德的呼吸落在他耳朵边上，缓慢又平稳，他试着让自己也深呼吸，几次反复之后，佐德轻轻拍了拍他的脖子，小声在他耳边说：“他们走了。”

　　佐德仍然抱着乔，动作不太好看但好歹还是安稳地落到了地上。他们在黑漆漆的死胡同里喘着气，看着对面的一片黑暗，乔先伸手摸到了佐德的盔甲——他感觉头晕目眩，只有抓着佐德让他稍微安心一点。

　　“如果我们被发现了会怎么样？”乔问到，尽力把颤抖都压在脚底，但脊椎上似乎依然有一股让人不安的感觉在跑来跑去。

　　佐德沉默了一会儿说：“我大概会被关禁闭，你呢？你们科学院有什么惩罚措施？”

　　乔往前挪了一小步——他的胸膛碰到了佐德的盔甲上，然后他觉得这有些失礼，便往后退了退，但手依然紧紧攥着佐德的盔甲：“我不知道，通报批评吗？我只是想来看看书。话又说回来，为什么古籍保存室要被严密看管？”

　　“我也不知道……”佐德拉着乔的手慢慢往外面走，“不过我想我们还是先离开这里比较好，你还揣着那可怜的虫子呢。”

　　乔兜紧了自己的长袍，尽量不发出声音地跟着佐德偷偷溜出去。

　　而那种不安的感觉一直挥之不去。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有肉渣……Jor攻Zod受……

　　乔觉得自己可能是病了。

　　他心中惴惴不安，即便他从佐德的摩托上下来，和他挥手道别，走回自己家里。

　　如果只是心里的感觉，那还好说。但他感觉口干舌燥，脚底打飘，脸上的皮肤发烫，心跳得乱七八糟。

　　他沉默地回到自己房间，找出了仪器，开始胡乱地拿自己当试验品，做着毫无目的的检测。

　　他并不觉得自己会查出什么——他觉得自己病了，但也想不出什么生病的原因。他不会那么愚蠢地就认为自己得了什么不治之症的——中枢宝典已经把严重的病症都消灭了，他健康，身体结实，能承受长期的科研工作带来的压力而不会有任何不良的反应——而刚才他只是和佐德一起去探了次险而已。

　　扫描结束，乔检查结果。没什么不正常的，一如他的推测，除了一项——一项他并不知道那是什么的脑内分泌物。

　　他不知道这物质是从哪儿来的，这种物质只是无端地一股脑儿增加，帮助神经传递了大量的信息，可以推测的是，让他从心理到生理产生如此严重的不安感觉，正是这种物质的增加造成的。

　　这物质传递着不安，让乔情绪波动，进而影响到身体的表征。

　　乔不明白这是怎么发生的。

　　好在他是个注定要成为首席科学家的人，探究精神从来都不会缺席。要想知道一个现象是怎么发生的，最简单也是被证明最为行之有效的办法就是重现当时的情景，然后细分，筛选条件，最终得出结论。

　　他必须得再去一次城市图书馆，和佐德一起。

　　*

　　对于乔的邀约，佐德没有一点犹豫就爽快地答应了下来。他载着乔到了城市图书馆，没问他原因，乔抱着他的腰坐在后面，隐约间觉得自己的心跳得有点快。

　　有了上一次的经验，他们的探险顺利了许多，走到了上回的死胡同里，依然是佐德把守着路口。乔事先做了准备，屏蔽并上传了一段假的信号替代这里原来的信号，彻底扫描了护卫机械昆虫的位置，然后，他开始破解这道门的密码。

　　乔回家后检查过上次挖到的那一小片储存资料的芯片，从里面读到了一些进出这个房间的人的数据。看起来像是议员们，戴着高高的复杂的头饰，身后的长袍披风拖在地上，曲曲折折地走过这道门进去，然后又面无表情地离开。

　　乔依照资料和自己的推测，没花太多时间就打开了这扇门。门上的倒计时开始计数，乔匆匆走了进去，门内的陈设倒也没什么特别的，举目可见的大型存储设备，乔毫不客气地找到生物分类的接口，把自己的钥匙插了进去。

　　他也不知道自己能搬走多少的数据，太多的东西一时半会儿也看不完，在倒计时走到最后几秒的时候，乔拔出自己的钥匙，抓紧自己的长袍跑了出来，赶在最后一刻关上了门。

　　佐德走到他身边，刚才他一直尽忠职守地站在转角处望风，他看了一眼合上的大门，小声问乔：“你都搞定了吗？”

　　乔挥了挥手里的钥匙，佐德点头：“那我们走吗？”

　　“不……等一等，”乔拉住了佐德，抬头看了一眼上次他们躲藏的位置，“你能再带着我上去一次吗？”

　　佐德看了眼拐角说：“没人过来。”

　　“我上次在那上面发现了点东西。”乔坚持着，佐德想了一秒，伸出了手：“先把你的袍子卷起来。”

　　他帮乔卷起长袍的下摆，然后拉着乔靠向自己抱紧，接着就开始攀爬石壁。乔大气都不敢出，他听到自己的心跳，从佐德的手沾到他的长袍开始，越来越快，这速度让他明显不太好受。佐德很快爬到了之前两人躲藏的位置，现在他们又一次面对面挤在一起，佐德压低了声音说：“你找到了吗？上次发现的东西。”

　　乔抬起手，按在佐德心口。隔着盔甲，他的心跳听不太清楚。乔干脆掀开了一点佐德的盔甲，把手伸了进去，他的手隔着紧身衣贴在佐德的身上，佐德猛地吸了口气。

　　现在可以听清楚了，佐德的心跳得也很快。

　　“我找到了。”乔笑了笑，另一只手按在自己胸口。两人的心跳声顺着他的手掌传到了他的耳朵，像一场你追我赶的奔跑，最终还是乔更胜一筹。

　　佐德的声音里带着抖：“在哪儿？”

　　乔加重了自己手的力量按了佐德的胸口一下：“在我手掌下面。”

　　佐德露出不明白的神情，乔松开手对他说：“等我论文写完了我会给你署上名的。现在我们先回去吧。”

　　*

　　天热一些的时候，议会举办了一个共同成长营，抽选了科学院最优秀的学生和训练营里最出色的士兵集中到一个营地，进行联合培训。大多数士兵和学生以前从没有见过自己生活圈子之外的族群，这个共同成长营的目的便是让他们互相了解，以更立体的视角去理解自己未来的职责。

　　说是共同成长互相了解，其实也只是听长官、议员训话的时候大家一起站在广场上。一半的学生穿着整齐划一的长袍，另一半士兵披挂精干利落的盔甲，在讲话结束后重新回到自己那半边的生活、学习区域，不会有一个人愿意留在广场上，和另一边的人牵扯上关系——科学院的学生对于向士兵们解释很多理论深感头疼，而士兵也讨厌看到那些明明没有他们高却还要用鼻孔看人的学生。

　　佐德是最后一个离开的士兵。他作为优秀士兵代表发了言，在议员宣布优秀学生代表发言的时候，他心里充满了期待——他以为他能看见乔艾尔，但走上前来的是另一个学生，在他看来他们都长得差不多，整齐的头发，抬得有点过高的下巴，走路的步子谨小慎微……

　　自从上次两人从城市图书馆回来之后，佐德有一阵没见到乔了。他脑子里的乔和这些学生完全不一样——他经常会笑话佐德，但绝不是嘲笑，他会把下巴搭在佐德的肩膀上，柔软的头发撩过他的脸颊。乔在佐德面前的样子和这些学生没一点相似，佐德这才意识到他从没见过乔在学校里的样子。

　　他朝着退去的学生那半边张望，想要找到乔的身影。他不太相信乔没有来这里，因为他是个优秀的学生，尽管这是乔自己说的。他不会骗他的，佐德微微握紧了拳头。因为他都已经按照他所说的，用做得超出所有人预期的好来换取一定程度的奖励了。

　　佐德回到了自己的寝室，在这儿他们是一人一间房间，房间很小，刚够放下他的床具。他百无聊赖地向乔发出联络，本以为会像之前一段时间一样，根本不被受理，但这次乔却并没有屏蔽他的联络。佐德试着回溯科莱克斯的位置，显示正处在成长营内的某处，佐德记下位置后立刻跑了出去。

　　他躲过了学生区域的看守——那对他来说再容易不过，跑到科莱克斯的所在地，猜测那就该是乔的寝室。他明显没有回来，佐德找了个隐蔽的位置躲着，他可不想被别的学生看到。

　　他等了一会儿，天开始下雨，毫不客气地把他浇了个透心凉，又等了一会儿，他看见乔走了回来，身上的袍子也被淋湿了。

　　佐德等乔走到门边上才闪到他身后，他小声叫了乔，乔转身看到他吓了一跳，立刻打开门拉着佐德进去，关上门后才问他：“你过来干嘛？”

　　佐德有些委屈地看着乔：“你一直屏蔽我的联络是吧？但在这儿你没有屏蔽我。”

　　乔烦躁地抓了抓自己因为被淋湿而一绺绺粘在脸上的头发说：“我还没来得及调试科莱克斯。”

　　“我本来以为优秀学生代表会是你，”佐德朝着乔走了一步，乔便不自觉地退了一步，“你的论文怎么样了？”

　　乔侧过身去躲开了佐德的视线：“我写不下去了。”

　　“为什么？”

　　乔攥紧了拳头握到胸前，过了会儿又缓缓放下，垂在身体两侧的拳头微微发抖，然后他转过身来手按在佐德的胸口把他往门口推，边推边说：“你把我的地板都踩湿了。”

　　遗憾的是佐德在他手下纹丝不动——乔丧气地松开力道瞪着他。

　　佐德抹了一把脸上的雨水说：“你自己也踩湿了不少——就算不招待我洗个澡，至少也给我一条毛巾。”

　　乔就像看怪物似的看了佐德一眼，然后他跑去拿了一条毛巾出来丢到佐德的头上，佐德擦了擦自己的脸，重新把毛巾丢还给乔：“你的论文怎么样了？你是不是觉得我听不懂所以懒得和我说？”

　　乔摇了摇头，对佐德说：“不，因为我自己也不懂。”

　　他把湿透的长袍给脱了下来丢在边上，机器人管家科莱克斯飘浮到他丢长袍的位置，拾起沉重的衣物放到了清洗设备里。乔就这么穿着紧身衣坐在椅子上——一点没有打算招待佐德的意思，他拉开领子，弯下腰支起手臂捂着脸，声音从指缝里模模糊糊地传了出来：“我觉得我被骗了，我们都被骗了。”

　　佐德坐在了乔的床上，面对着乔，听着他断断续续的话。

　　“在以前，氪星上的生物都是……依靠自己的力量繁育后代的，”乔从手掌里抬起头，看着认真听他说话的佐德，“所有的生物，包括我们。我还不知道具体是怎么做到的……那些资料依然是删节版。我看了一份生物迁徙的资料，详细记载了我们的祖先在那些野兽繁育后代的地方寻找到了野兽的幼仔，将它们带回来后渐渐驯服并改造成现在适合我们使用的状态。在这说明里就包含了一个章节，介绍了一些野兽的生育规律和习性等等，它们每年定期会迁徙到固定的地方，就为了——生孩子。”

　　佐德果不其然并不太明白乔在说什么。他试着思考了一下，问乔：“你是说它们也都有中枢宝典？”

　　“不是的，它们不是用中枢宝典……”乔思索了一下怎么表达，“包括我们的祖先，都不是用中枢宝典繁育后代的。我找到一个完整的男性人体结构说明，在我们身上，有一部分叫生殖器官——那就是生育后代用的。”他看到对他说出的名词一脸茫然的佐德，自己也摊开了手，“不明白是吗？我也不明白。我都不知道我还有这样的工具。但那份结构图说得不明不白的，根本没说是怎么起作用的，简直比没给我看过还要糟糕。”

　　“就像是……没写用法的武器说明书？”佐德试着用自己熟悉的概念来理解，乔点了点头：“差不多就那样。”

　　佐德犹豫了一下，试探地问到：“是哪个部分？”

　　“什么？”

　　“你说的那个，”佐德顿了顿，像是在回忆那个他不太熟悉的名词的发音，“生殖器官？是哪个部分？”

　　乔惊讶地看着佐德：“你想知道？”

　　有那么一瞬间，佐德心里仿佛有个声音在对他说，你不需要知道这些事情，你只要知道武器怎么操作、如何保卫城市、遵守命令就好了，这些听起来就很危险的话最终会被证明只是一场空，你没必要搭理这些。他几乎要退缩和屈服，但乔的表情鼓励了他，他不自觉地抓紧了椅子扶手，郑重回答：“我想知道。”

　　乔看起来有些高兴，他站到佐德面前，手指搭在佐德的盔甲上说：“我来告诉你——首先你得把盔甲给脱了。”

　　佐德站了起来，很利索地脱掉了自己的盔甲，乔的手指隔着紧身衣戳在他胸前：“然后是紧身衣，把这个也脱了。”

　　佐德立刻开始脱去紧身衣，动作干脆，他把衣服扔在一边，光着身体问乔：“然后呢？”

　　乔盯着他的肚子，然后他伸出手触碰佐德的腹肌，指尖往下滑过他的小腹，落到他的胯部。佐德感到一丝不自在，他吸了口气让自己不至于打颤，但在乔握住他的阴茎的时候，他还是有点儿不好意思。

　　“就是这儿，这是外生殖器官，”乔松松地握着，指尖无意识地上下蹭着茎身，继续向下摸到阴囊，“连到这里，这儿似乎储存了什么东西。”

　　如果感觉能发出声音，那此刻佐德的脑袋里大概拉响了警报。他清楚地感觉到一种异样从乔的指尖碰触的地方开始迅速席卷到他全身，这感觉对他来说很不好。他下意识地想逃跑，脚往后迈了一步，却被乔的床绊到了，整个人狼狈地跌坐在了床上。

　　乔被他的举动吓了一跳，但他很快跟了过来，一只手搭在佐德的肩上，视线和他的平齐，另一只手依然有些执拗地握着他的阴茎说：“怎么了？佐德，你这儿热得发烫。是血液都流过来了吗？”

　　佐德不太敢相信地低下了头，看着自己两腿之间被乔捏着的地方。乔轻轻搓了几下，他的阴茎好像就胀大了一些，不再是垂在腿间，而是翘了起来——这看起来无比的怪异，比这更怪异的是那股异样的感觉，又麻又痒，还掺杂着疼痛，一波又一波越来越强地洗刷着他的全身。

　　他没法再忍耐下去，一把将乔推开：“你对我做了什么？”

　　乔摔在了地上，他茫然地看着佐德说：“我只是……碰了碰你的外生殖器。”

　　乔的脸红了，佐德看得清清楚楚。他不太明白自己是不是被乔耍了——很多人说谎的时候会脸红。佐德气鼓鼓地说：“这儿只是用来撒尿的不是吗？你到底……”佐德有些惶恐地又看了自己的两腿之间，“你到底干了什么？”

　　乔站了起来，朝佐德走了一步说：“我只是摸了几下。是因为我摸的原因吗？佐德，你能告诉我你现在什么感觉吗？”

　　佐德瞪大眼睛看着乔，他头一次这么真切地体会到他和乔的思考回路是如此的不同。但这还没完，乔叫来了科莱克斯，他脱掉了自己的紧身衣说：“我可以做一个比对试验，”他拉着佐德的手放在自己下身，小声对佐德说，“佐德，帮我一把。”

　　乔大概有本事在世界末日来临的时候也存活下去，佐德心想。他不知道自己身上发生了什么，焦虑、难耐、疼痛全都挤进了他的脑袋，这之后到底会变成多没法收拾的局面他根本无从判断，但就算这样乔居然还想着把这一切搞得更糟——这让佐德想起了他和乔的初次见面，乔的腿明明被他撞伤了，可他居然还有心思帮佐德修摩托，而且他说出来的理由无懈可击。

　　佐德看了身边静静飘浮着的科莱克斯一眼，机器人中心椭圆形的显示屏此时此刻就像一个大大的眼睛，把他俩在做的任何事情都扫进了眼底。这让佐德心里的焦虑加倍，他问乔：“能让你的机器人挪开吗？”

　　“他只是在采集数据，别担心，”乔干脆爬到了佐德身上，跪坐在他的腿上说，“来吧。”

　　佐德咬了咬牙，低下头闭上了眼睛，开始按照乔刚才对他所作的一切去做。

　　他上下揉搓了几下，感觉到手中的东西开始发热、胀大，他的手指触到了底部的阴囊，轻轻抚摸，乔忍不住喘息出声，他抓住佐德肩膀，把头压在他肩窝上，嘴里含含糊糊地说：“这真……奇怪……”

　　乔也重新捉住了佐德的阴茎抚弄了起来，事实上他的一只手已经摸上了佐德的身体，顺着他的肌肉线条或轻或重地按压着，他引出佐德沉重的呼吸，他的胸膛在乔的手掌下剧烈地起伏，乔凑在佐德的耳边说：“你的心跳得飞快……佐德。”

　　那速度确实不同寻常，简直让佐德没法思考。愈来愈强的疼痛冲进他的脑袋，但里面隐隐约约夹杂着另一种让他几乎没法呼吸的感觉，每次乔将那种感觉从他身体里挖掘出来，四面八方就会涌来疼痛，将他几乎压垮。

　　佐德疼得支撑不住乔的体重，倒在了床上。他缩起了身体，疼痛从身体的每一个角落冒了出来。乔爬到他身边，轻轻掰开他握紧的手指，拉开他缩成团的身体，手指在他身上缓缓地抚摸着，渐渐又摸到了他的阴茎上。

　　“我不能——”佐德条件反射地要踢开乔，但是最后他硬生生地收住了自己的腿，取而代之的是咬紧牙关，一动不动地趴在床上。乔变换了揉弄的手势，佐德几乎要叫出声来，他忍耐着，但立刻又感觉到阵阵恶心。他伸出手抓住了乔的肩膀——但他不知道自己是想推开他还是抱着他，跟着乔的手指的节奏而断断续续产生的异样感觉挤开了疼痛和恶心重新占领了他的脑子，佐德把自己的脸压进了床里——然后他的身体抽紧了，脑子里被那种异样感给彻底占满，变得一片空白。

　　过了好一会儿，佐德才能听见自己的呼吸声。乔的一只手不停地揉着他的脸颊，佐德睁开眼看着他，举起另一只手——上面沾满了看起来黏黏糊糊的白色液体——说：“佐德，现在已经没事了，你已经恢复正常了。”

　　佐德并不想知道发生了什么。他一句话都说不出来了。

　　乔让科莱克斯对自己手上的液体进行了采样留档，然后他重新躺回佐德的身边，望着他还没回过神来的眼睛说：“如果可以的话……我希望你能继续我这边的比对试验。”

　　佐德眨了眨眼睛，然后伸出了手。


	5. Chapter 5

　　“我们会死吗？”

　　佐德没头没脑地问出了这句话，在他们两人默默无语地躺在乔的床上好一阵之后。

　　乔深深呼吸，把刚才的头晕目眩和从身体各处传来的痛楚都咽了下去，他拖着沉重的身体爬到佐德边上，看着他转过头去不敢看自己。乔伸出手把他的头掰过来对着自己，佐德紧紧闭住眼睛。

　　“为什么这么想？我们活得好好的。科莱克斯没有报警……所以我们一点问题都没有。”

　　佐德推开了乔的手，慢慢撑起身体。他仍然觉得四肢像断掉了一样。

　　“我不知道，我就是这么觉得……”佐德晃了晃脑袋，“也许你可以把这个归结为战士的直觉。我刚才真的觉得自己要死了，我差点踢碎你的脑袋。”

　　乔摸到自己的头，想着如果换个人，那大概确实已经横尸当场了。他望着佐德的背脊发了会儿愣，伸出手贴在他的腰上，佐德立刻跳下了床。

　　“我得走了。”佐德慌乱地翻起自己的衣服穿好，一直背对着乔，套上盔甲后稍微理了理自己乱糟糟的头发，然后逃跑一般打开门离开了。

　　乔坐了起来。他疲惫不堪，但心里又隐约有些高兴。他叫来科莱克斯，打算让他开始分析的时候停了下来。乔看了一眼自己的手，几十分钟前他还在抚摸佐德的身体。他的肌肉结实流畅，仿佛蕴含有无穷的力量——而他在他手下颤抖。

　　乔重新躺在了床上，抱着毯子昏昏沉沉地睡着，又被科莱克斯给叫醒，是佐德的联络进来了。

　　他的脸——在金属粒子组成的脸上看不出脸色的变化，但神态依然能表现得惟妙惟肖。佐德看了乔一眼又匆匆别开视线，小声说：“你的床和我的不一样。”

　　乔想起之前在佐德的寝室里看到的那种立式床具。简直就是为了让人不舒服而设计的，乔猜想也许是为了随时可以叫醒他们，让他们快速进入备战状态。

　　“舒服吗？”乔仍然坐在床上。他几乎不想下床了，甚至，如果可以的话，他什么研究都不想做了，他想就这样躺着，趁着佐德留在他这儿的感觉还没有彻底消散。

　　“所以这就是你的论文。”佐德斟酌再三说。

　　“是的。但是我没法写出来了。”

　　“为什么？”

　　“你相信吗？”乔转了个身，科莱克斯便也驱动自己的身体，飘到他面前对着他，“我说的这些，还有……我和你做的这些。我没有办法再和别人分享这些。没有人会相信，我是说，我也不能告诉别人，因为这些资料都是我们偷偷摸摸弄来的，我要是说了就等于把我们两个都给出卖了。”

　　佐德想了很久，说：“这不对，是吗？”

　　乔摇了摇头：“我现在不知道谁才是对的，中枢宝典……还是那些老旧的书。”

　　“能给我看看吗？那些书，”佐德刚说完乔就站了起来去找他的钥匙，佐德随即阻止了他，“等等，还是下次吧……我还没做好看的准备。”

　　乔嘴角浮起了笑意：“你亲身经历的比我看到的还多。”

　　佐德把头低了下去：“你会继续吗？我说的是你的论文——或者你的研究。”

　　“你希望我继续吗？”

　　“我只是……想明白发生的一切。”

　　乔坐起身：“我需要更多的资料。”

　　佐德心领神会地点了点头：“我会帮你的，乔。”

　　“不管怎样都会帮我吗？”乔脱口而出，然后他立刻后悔了，“不，我只是开个玩笑——忘了刚才我说的。”

　　佐德移开了视线，想了一会儿说：“我相信你说的。我会帮你的。”然后他连再见也没说，就切断了联络。

　　*

　　在共同成长营里的生活比乔刚开始预期的要辛苦得多——他本来只是想进来混个日子，毕竟他没法提交那份充斥着猜想和漏洞的论文，因为耗费大量时间在课业之外也让他的成绩不太好看，但好歹还能挤进成长营里——他知道佐德会在这儿。

　　他听见自己心底的愧疚之钟被敲得越来越响，尤其在佐德作为士兵代表发言的时候。乔看着另一个上台发言的学生代表，心想那本来应该是他的，他曾大言不惭地告诉佐德如何做到不被人质疑你的任何行为，结果自己却是先泄气的那个人。

　　所以剩下的日子里，乔暂时忘记了之前的所有探险和调查，一心扑在了学业上。成长营里的课程繁杂又让人疲累，但乔好像把“休息”从他的词汇表里去除了似的——一同去除的还有佐德，他又一次屏蔽了佐德的联络。

　　成长营结业那天，登台发言的学生终于变成了乔。他慷慨陈着虚伪而又老掉牙的词，说完之后瞥了站在他边上不远处的佐德一眼，看见佐德目不转睛面带愁容地盯着他看。他冲着佐德笑了笑，佐德也立刻露出笑容。

　　结业仪式结束后他们回到了各自的寝室收拾东西，乔把在科莱克斯上对佐德做的屏蔽打开了，紧接着佐德的联络马上就传了进来。他理了理自己的头发然后接通了联络，佐德久违的声音瞬时在房间里响起：“感谢拉奥——”

　　“你一直在向我发起联络吗？”

　　佐德顿了顿，然后摇头：“第一次发现被你屏蔽我就没再联络你了。直到今天看到你朝我笑。”

　　乔紧紧盯着金属颗粒构成的佐德的脸。佐德没打算掩饰自己的情绪，所以他的快乐几乎要从金属里析出，围绕在乔的周身。乔深深吸了口气，他从不知道自己是那么渴望再见到一个人。

　　乔伸出手去，然后意识到自己只会摸到一堆金属粒子，便又垂下了手。他说：“我必须得用功点，不然今天我还是得站在台下看着你。”

　　“能和你站在一起感觉真好！想去哪儿庆祝一下结业吗？”佐德想了想又补充，“还是不能喝酒，我要骑摩托。”

　　乔几乎是立刻回答：“我要去你的训练营看看。从正门走。”

　　佐德惊讶地看着乔：“你真的要去吗？”

　　他瞪大眼睛的样子真有意思，乔心想。他慢条斯理地回答：“我查过规定。从没有禁止学生进入训练营的规定。所以我可以跟着你进去，何况我还是成长营的最优秀学生——我有这个资格。”

　　佐德歪着脑袋皱着眉头说：“好吧，似乎是没有这样的规定，只不过从没有学生想要进到训练营里看看。”

　　乔挺起胸膛：“我可和别人不一样。”

　　“你什么时候想出发？”

　　“就现在。”

　　半小时后他们就已经进到了精英训练营里面。和上一次偷偷摸摸进来的经历不同，这一回乔正大光明地坐在佐德身后，仔细打量着他看到的一切。佐德控制了高速摩托的速度不至于太快，这使得乔可以大致看清楚训练营里的样子，他好奇地观察着，并且无视了其他士兵观察他的眼神。

　　他曾想过自己的将来。接下去，只要他好好把能交出去的研究做好，那么他就会顺顺当当地进入科学院，成为一个科学家。而依照他们家族被赋予的社会职责，他终将成为首席科学家——那时候整个星球的人都会知道他。所以现在这些士兵提前见到他也没什么不好的，说不定将来他们再见到他——以一个众人皆知的身份出现时，他们会回忆起过去里曾有那么一天，乔艾尔跑到精英训练营里来过。

　　摩托沿着笔直的道路行驶着，乔看见了各种各样的地形：陡峭的山壁，湍急的河流，荒芜的沙地。仿佛在训练营里浓缩了一整个星球的一切，偶尔还会看到一些建筑物，庞大的车库、机库，成片的胶囊寝室，还有圆盘状吸附在地面的礼堂。

　　“那是什么？”乔指着几个被架在空中的球状建筑物问。

　　“我们的特殊训练室。”

　　“可以去看看吗？”

　　佐德调转了车头往训练室的方向驶去：“你会大吃一惊的。”

　　乔跟在佐德的身后走进了一间训练室，这房间并不大，佐德关上了门说：“特殊训练室是专为双人格斗而设计的。”

　　“怎么做？”乔在光滑的地面上站稳了身体，“我几乎都站不稳。”

　　佐德走到一个控制台跟前说：“这里面可以模拟很多的环境，空气稀薄或是湿度超标等等……最简单的就是转起来。”他按了一个按钮，控制台上浮起了两人的头像，球体开始缓慢地转动了。

　　“这可真折磨人，”乔差一点滑倒，他只能跟着转动迈开了脚步，“然后呢？你们就这样做格斗练习吗？这要怎么打？”

　　佐德拿出一套银色的盔甲：“穿着这个，这套盔甲上附有计分点，谁的得分超标了，练习就结束。”

　　“我可以试试吗？”

　　“不行……这套盔甲是加重的，你穿着会直不起腰的。”佐德脱掉了自己身上的盔甲，套上了练习用的，他挺直了背脊走到乔身边，乔伸手碰了一下他的胸口，看到他碰的地方亮了一下，控制台上佐德的头像边多了一个光点。

　　“你得了一分，”佐德笑着说，乔来了兴致，又想去触碰佐德的盔甲，但这次被他避开了，“不过也是你能得到的唯一一分。”

　　“按照你们的规则我赢定了，”乔摊开了手，“我没有盔甲，你永远不能从我身上得分。”

　　佐德眯起了眼睛：“真的吗？”他往边上退开一步，然后突然就抓住乔的领子把他往地上一带，在乔觉得自己的脑袋就要砸到地上的时候佐德伸出了腿挡在他身体下面，但乔的双手还是触到了地面——他听见一声刺耳的短音，现在他看到控制台上他的头像边也多了一个光点。

　　“忘了告诉你，”佐德把他拉起来，一脸得意地说，“双手触地也是会失分的。”

　　乔愤愤地拉平了团在自己身上的长袍：“这不公平，你都没把规则完整地告诉我，而且我根本没法和你比——这是彻彻底底的不公平。”

　　佐德无奈地松开了手：“抱歉，这儿是自动计分的……我并不是真的要和你比试。”

　　乔举起了手：“我说的不公平是指我没有格斗的技能——而这个你可以教我。”

　　“……你要学吗？”

　　“为什么不学？”乔一把脱掉了自己的长袍丢在一边，这让他感觉松快多了，“不要质疑我的学习能力，而且我有你这个最棒的老师不是么？来吧。”

　　*

　　寒冷的季节到来的时候，乔得到了赫拉卡，这是艾尔家族历任成员都会得到的成年礼物。他面对着这个有着纤长的身体和两对薄膜般的长翅膀的机械改造生物，第一反应是这事儿不能马上告诉佐德。

　　他要尽早地熟悉如何驾驭她，而这花费了他几乎一整个寒季的时间。乔乘在赫拉卡的背上迎风起飞，寒风刮得他几乎睁不开眼睛，他的手指都快冻僵在鞍头上了，但他仍然勉力控制着赫拉卡，让她能以稳定的速度在一个合适的高度飞行。

　　乔隔三差五就要去找佐德练习格斗技能。佐德一开始教得很是束手束脚，因为乔很容易受伤，而且他一旦受伤，恢复的过程总是漫长而又痛苦——而且还不能让他的父母和同学知道。但好在乔没打算放弃，他的领悟力很高，动作都学得很快，和佐德的练习战也渐渐从一分都拿不到变为能拿到个三五分。但他怎么也赢不了佐德，就连平局都做不到。有时佐德就像能知道他会怎么动一样，在他出手前就封死了他的动作，然后把他摔倒在地。佐德解释说那是一种对危险的洞察力，他们甚至有这门考试——被测者被关在一个漆黑的房间里，要尽量避开或回击四处突然出现的各种袭击——佐德拿了最高分，而如果是乔参加这门考试，他觉得自己大概都没机会活着走出考场。

　　当拉奥的光芒再一次让坎多城暖和了起来，乔把赫拉卡牵到了佐德面前。佐德好奇地注视着这神奇的造物，他伸出手摸了摸赫拉卡的头，赫拉卡发出了温和的呼噜声。

　　“她很听话，有自动导航能力，而且足够负载我们俩的重量，”乔拍了拍装载在赫拉卡背上的鞍说，“可以带着喝过酒的我们安然无恙地回来。”

　　佐德恍然大悟：“你一直想着这个吗？”

　　“不全是，”乔骑上了赫拉卡的背，回头对佐德说，“一开始有这个意思，但在我练习如何驾驭她的时候，我发现了一些更棒的……你不上来吗？”

　　佐德跨坐在乔的背后，他抱着乔的腰身体贴在他的背上，乔指引他系上了安全带，然后乔轻轻对赫拉卡说：“走吧，去世界尽头。”

　　赫拉卡刷拉一下展开翅膀开始朝前奔跑，她迈着大步将她的薄膜翅膀伸展开来，迎着风伸长了脖子，随着一声尖利的叫喊，她带着乔和佐德飞了起来。

　　那就像是心脏被提到了嗓子眼——虽然佐德已经有机会驾驶一些飞行器，但乘坐在机械改造生物上的感受，这还是头一遭。赫拉卡的速度并不快，她的身躯划开空气，就像在风形成的浪头间滑行，跟着风波风谷上下起伏。她把俯冲的角度控制得刚刚好，佐德会更紧地贴住乔的后背，赫拉卡侧转身体时她的翅膀带起的风团轻柔地拍在佐德脸上，她扇动翅膀让风在耳边吹响号角，还有乔的长袍，在风的吹拂下飘了起来。

　　他们就像是在朝着拉奥的方向飞行，脚下慢慢后退的是平原，峡谷，蜿蜒的河道刻出的痕迹就像古人留下的文字，在目所能及的地平线处汇成一片汪洋。佐德眯起眼睛看着那片反射着拉奥光芒的湖泊，乔嘴里发出几声呼哨，赫拉卡便将自己的翅膀后拉，低下头，渐渐朝着湖泊降落。

　　她停下的位置就在那湖泊的边上。乔回头看着佐德——佐德早就没法把视线从那湖泊上挪开了，他痴迷地看着，几乎忘了眨眼。

　　他从不知道世界尽头会是什么样的，但此时此刻，若有人告诉他，他面前的这个湖泊就是世界的尽头，那他一定会毫不犹豫地相信的。这片湖泊周围没有植物，边缘平整低矮，就像被白色的光芒覆盖着。湖面平静得就像一面镜子——清晰地反射着天空，乔拍了拍赫拉卡的脖子，她往前向着湖中央走去，佐德才注意到这湖水有多浅，连赫拉卡的脚面都盖不住，他们的身影完完整整地倒映在湖水中，天空仿佛从头顶一直延伸到了脚下，他们就飘浮在世界的中央。

　　乔拉停了赫拉卡，从她身上跳了下来，也站在水中，他的脚下是倒着的他，跟着他一起拎起了过长的袍子下摆。

　　“这湖从咸水河获得了大量的盐分，”乔小心地走了几步，脚下的湖水依旧波澜不惊，“这是个盐湖，周围还有湖底白色的，都是析出的盐分。”

　　佐德也跟着跳了下来，他踩在清浅的湖水上，感觉到脚底的盐砾承受着他的重量。他走开几步放眼望去，天空中的拉奥和湖水里的拉奥仿佛都在他触手可及的地方。

　　“我都不知道有这样的地方，”佐德轻轻踏着湖水，“这儿是……世界的尽头。”

　　“没错，没人知道，是我发现的，”乔拽起碍事的长袍在腰间打了个结，“你得保守秘密，佐德。”

　　佐德点了点头。他生来就善于保守秘密，那是刻在他基因上的本能。但这片镶嵌于陆地中央的浅海，他的意愿告诉自己，他绝不会把这地方透露给任何人——和乔在一起度过的每一秒，他都不愿意透露给任何人。

　　乔走到了赫拉卡身边，从她背后的袋子里掏了些食物喂给她，然后他拿着两个瓶子走到了佐德边上：“我从我家的酒柜里拿的，看我准备得多充分。”

　　他很自然地把一个酒瓶递给佐德，佐德接到了手里，乔打开了自己那一瓶，皱着眉头对着拉奥看了看瓶子里深红色的液体。佐德忍不住问他：“你喝过酒吗，乔？”

　　乔看了佐德一眼，反问他：“那你呢？”

　　“我喝过药酒。”

　　“哈哈哈！”乔大笑着举起了瓶子喝了一口，然后他咳嗽着捂住了嘴，大半酒水都被他咳了出来，沾在他的脸上和衣服上。他忍住了咳嗽，又喝了一大口，紧紧闭着眼睛才好不容易把酒吞咽下去，再度睁开眼睛的时候，似乎有些站立不稳。

　　佐德扶住了他问：“好喝吗？”

　　乔斜着眼睛望着他：“你为什么不自己试试？”

　　佐德摇头：“看起来不太好喝。”

　　乔两只手捧住了酒瓶举到嘴边，示威似的喝着，有一小股酒水沿着他的嘴角流淌了下来，滴到他的身上。他抬起袖子抹了抹自己的脸，现在他的下半张脸几乎都被酒润湿了。

　　他的嘴唇在拉奥的照射下闪着光泽。

　　佐德不由自主地伸出手到乔的嘴边，擦了几下乔自己没有擦干净的部位，他的手指触到了乔的嘴唇，被酒水打湿的嘴唇柔软得好像黏住了他的手指。他有些着迷地轻轻蹭着——当他意识到乔全身僵硬时，他立刻收回了自己的手指，抿着嘴唇，感觉到热度从他的脖子根开始慢慢扩散开来。

　　“抱歉。”佐德小声说，乔往他面前挪了一小步说：“什么？”

　　佐德低下了头说：“真奇怪……我是说，真恶心……”

　　乔的神色黯淡了下来，就连声音也变小了：“你是觉得我很恶心吗？”

　　佐德抬起头看着乔，挣扎了很久后说：“不……我是觉得想要抚摸你的我自己很恶心。”

　　他看着乔的嘴角慢慢咧开，眼睛也眯了起来。他笑起来的时候就像拉奥一样耀眼，散发着拉奥一般的温暖，让站在他身边的人觉得无比安心。

　　乔舔了舔自己的嘴唇，盯着佐德的眼睛说：“那就让我来做恶心的那个吧。”

　　他把佐德背在身后的手拉了过来，拿到自己的嘴唇边上，慢慢亲吻他的每一根手指。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有肉……  
> Jor攻Zod受……

　　自从和乔一起飞到世界的尽头去过后，佐德察觉到自己身上有了一些变化。

　　这不是说他长高了，变得更健壮了——这是毋庸置疑的事情，随着他的年龄的增长，他接受到越来越艰苦的训练，审查标准也愈加严格，但他从不偷懒放松，而这使得他成为了一个顶尖的战士。

　　他察觉的变化是在别的方面。他能感觉到自己面对乔的时候产生的一些情绪变化——无法描述，难以捉摸，这也许就是乔所说的“你只能用心去体会”——他能体会到，但他不知如何是好。

　　他无法控制自己想要碰触乔的手，在他们做格斗练习的时候，他越来越希望练习变得越长越好，但每次的碰触又让他心里阵阵恶心。那就像是罪恶，想要阻挠、想要袭击对方的念头会一刹那充斥他的脑海，搞得他一团糟。

　　也许最好的办法是离乔远一点——看不到他，就不会想要碰触他，连带着，让自己不要想到他。

　　佐德觉得自己快要疯了。他减少了和乔做格斗练习的次数，更拼命地完成自己的各种训练，甚至就连每晚睡前的知识灌输时间都来得比想到乔的时候要轻松——至少那时候他心无旁骛地和突然涌进脑子的信息流做对抗，而一切结束后，他就能精疲力竭地睡着。

　　这还是带来了好处的，佐德以从来没有人达到过的速度迅速升至B级，又因为格外高的服从度，得以进入国家信息中心继续学习军事管理。

　　在这儿遇到乔似乎是件一点都不意外的事情，他得到了在国家科学院工作的机会，甚至有了一间自己的实验室。他总是到信息中心来查阅资料，也总能和佐德“刚巧”擦肩而过。

　　第一次相遇的时候乔就拉住了佐德的盔甲。佐德感到头皮发紧，看着乔不知道说什么好，乔的手指擦过盔甲的缝隙，碰触到他的身体，佐德听见脑子里的警报器叫了起来。

　　乔不是很在意佐德尴尬的神情，他轻轻拽着佐德走到了没什么人会注意的角落，小声对他说：“这儿是信息中心，佐德。”

　　佐德茫然地看着他，乔从自己的领口摸出钥匙说：“如果这儿也没有我要找的东西，那我就不知道我还能去哪儿找了。”

　　佐德理解了乔的意思，但那种阻挠的念头又冒了出来，他瞪着乔，心里在和自己的念头争辩着——这简直可笑至极，但佐德不得不这么做，最后他终于点了点头：“我带你去信息库。”

　　乔似乎从来没觉得自己这么做有什么不妥的，他镇定自若地接管佐德开启的安保系统，尝试着破解密码，一次不行就再来一次，今天不行第二天再来，执着得近乎忘我。守在他不远处的佐德看着他专注的背影，无数次地想要阻止他做下去，他想拉开乔，对他说这是不对的，甚至他想取出手铐把他铐走——幸好他还能控制自己的行动。

　　乔从来不知道在他身后的佐德在想些什么，就这样终于有一天他打开了这个难以破解的国家信息库的“大门”，匆匆浏览拷贝了一些资料后，两人赶在安保系统重启完成前溜走了。

　　他们在深夜的信息中心里躲避着巡查机器人的路线无声地奔跑，好不容易从边门溜出来，乔松了口气，抓着佐德的手十指交握，举到了自己面前亲了他的手指一下，然后松开了手。

　　罪恶的警报器几乎要把佐德的脑袋炸翻了，但他还是尽最大的努力收起了已经握成拳头的另一只手，对乔说：“明天见。”

　　乔露出柔软的笑容回答他：“希望明天还能再见。”

　　*

　　然后他就又消失了，这是第几次了？佐德再没见着他的人影，好像之前每天的“巧遇”都只是佐德在做梦似的。

　　这是场煎熬，见不到让人焦躁，见到了又令人痛苦。乔艾尔，他就依着自己的兴致，突然出现又随意消失，带着佐德走到他一个人绝对走不到的地方，然后把他丢在那儿，怎么也找不到回去的路。

　　一开始佐德还试着说服自己，这正是他想要的，离乔远一点，也许很快他就能不再有这些奇怪的情绪变化。但那又谈何容易？就像打开的水闸，汹涌的情绪奔腾在他原本平静的世界里，冲刷了每一个角落，把他从里到外都浇了个透。

　　佐德耐着性子希冀着这洪水有消退的一天，最终他还是坐不住了。要查出乔在哪儿其实并不难，佐德很快找到了乔的实验室在哪儿，那里甚至离信息中心并不远。他驾驶着他的轻型飞行器到了乔的实验室外面，那儿房门紧闭，但佐德知道里面有人——他知道乔艾尔就躲在里面。

　　佐德站在门前，他相信屋里的人已经看到了他，但仍然没有开门的意思。他在门上摸索，找到了插入钥匙的孔，把自己的钥匙插了进去，输入了一组识别码，原本光洁的门上弹开了一个把手。佐德拉住把手奋力拉拽房门，他的肩膀都快要拉脱臼了，那扇门在他的拉动下终于被打开了一条缝。

　　佐德将自己的刺刀塞进了门缝开始撬门，费了好大的劲儿才终于把门拉开到能让他挤进去的程度。他把身体硬是塞了进去，门迅速在他背后又滑上了。房间里黑漆漆的，佐德叫了一声：“开灯。”房间里终于亮了起来。

　　这房间里堆满了各式各样的实验设备，角落里有一张床，乔艾尔就趴在上面，背对着门的方向。科莱克斯飘到了佐德面前，在认出是他后就跟在了他身后，佐德丢下自己的刺刀走到乔边上去掰他的肩膀，乔也就由着他把自己给翻了过来，他眯着眼睛，下巴和脸颊上长满了乱糟糟的胡子，开口说话的声音听起来就像几天没喝过水似的：“谁啊？”

　　“是我，你多少天没出门了？”

　　乔揉着干涩的眼睛花了好一会儿才彻底睁开，他看清是佐德后就挥手拍开了他的手，躺在床上盯着他看：“你怎么还敢到我房间来？”

　　佐德犹豫了一下，还是拽着乔的领子把他拉起身来：“你这儿有什么危险品吗？”

　　乔撇开了视线，点了点头：“我就是危险品，你还记得成长营那一次吗？”

　　佐德立刻就觉得自己的脸红了。他松开手往后退了几步，很快感觉身体也热了起来——然后又是那种密密麻麻的恶心感，从他心口爬过。

　　乔扭过头看着佐德，看他的脸上跑过各种各样的表情，然后一副了然于心的样子说：“是不是觉得很恶心？”

　　佐德没有点头也没有摇头，乔坐直了身体，捂着自己的额头过了好一会儿，才重新抬起头来：“我需要知道是不是我疯了，佐德。我每次都想着，这是最后一次了，不要再做这些事情了——”

　　“什么事情？”

　　乔愣了一下，斟酌了一会儿，接着说了下去：“我和你做过的所有事情。闯进级别极高的秘密信息库，翻找那些禁书，还有成长营那次——所有的以身试法。”

　　这不是一个好的谈话开始，因为乔说的话，佐德又回想起了上一次的经历。甜蜜加上痛苦，或许痛苦要超过甜蜜，仅仅是回忆就让他难以承受。

　　“找个椅子坐下，佐德。既然你都到这儿来了。”

　　乔的腿垂在床边，佐德又退了一步，科莱克斯推了一张椅子到他背后。

　　“跟我说说你的想法吧，佐德。”

　　佐德的手攥成了拳头摆在膝盖上，他想说些什么，但又说不出口，乔等了一会儿，无奈地摇了摇头：“我知道你想说什么。你想阻止我，对不对？阻止我再去闯入任何秘密的信息库，阻止我做这些实验，阻止我——”乔突然伸出手摸到了佐德脸上，“——像这样碰触你。”

　　佐德克制住了自己的动作，乔的手指轻轻地抚摸着他的脸颊，他深深地呼吸，然后开口说：“我是这么想过……但是我从来没有付诸实施。”

　　乔收回了自己的手，脸色有些不太好看：“谢谢你放我一马。”

　　“别客气，”佐德低下了头，“其实有时我也并不明白我到底想怎样……”

　　“你被两种相悖的念头左右着，是吗？我知道这是怎么回事……”乔把佐德的脸抬了起来，“那是写在你的基因里的。”

　　“……什么？”

　　“你的服从，你的守卫本性，你的抗拒碰触。你会觉得恶心。”乔的手贴在佐德的脸颊上，他的身体凑了过去，呼吸落在佐德身上，蓝绿色的眼睛从极近的距离打量着佐德。

　　佐德咽下了反抗的行动，试图无视脑中的尖利警报。

　　乔的手指摩挲着佐德的耳根：“当我们在做一些能让我们感到愉悦或是兴奋的事情的时候，我们的身体里会产生一些化学反应。有种激素会被大量分泌，用来传递我们的这些的感觉，这样我们就会体会到越来越多的愉悦。”他看见拼命忍耐的佐德头上渗出了汗，便帮他擦了擦，“但事实是，现在的我们，只要出现了这样的感觉，身体里就会先释放出另一种激素，用来抵御那种传递愉悦感觉的激素，让愉悦被一种疼痛覆盖。更可怕的是，”乔的鼻子蹭到了佐德的鼻尖，佐德感觉到自己的关节疼了起来，“作为星球的守护者，所有的战士还会接受逐步深入的心理暗示——没错，就是你每天晚上的知识灌输环节，让你们一旦出现这样的状况，抵御激素的分泌大增，承受远甚于其他人百倍的痛苦，这样你们自然会为了自保而中断这种愉悦的产生——就像你现在这样。”

　　佐德的身体往后微微仰起，疼痛现在已经爬到了他的指尖，他终于无法忍受，伸手推了乔一下，轻轻喘着气说：“什么意思……那是为什么？”

　　乔执拗地依然靠了过去，手指抠在佐德的盔甲里：“为了让我们忘记对欢愉的欲望，让我们好好地行使我们出生前就被定下的职责。这很方便，化学上的改变安全有效，不需要承担器官改造可能引发的各种变异反应，然后我们就能按照中枢宝典定下的规则活一辈子。”

　　佐德想了想说：“你是说我不该有现在感觉到的这种痛苦的。”

　　“是的，”乔松开了佐德，“你想知道去掉痛苦是什么滋味吗？”

　　被脑中的警报和疼痛围攻的佐德所剩无几的理智告诉他接下去乔大概会做什么了不得的事情，但他也无法和自己的好奇心对抗——好奇心，佐德偶尔会觉得这也是从乔那儿传染来的。

　　乔探身到床边的桌子上翻找了一下，找到了一支注射枪。他拿到了佐德的脖子边上，佐德躲闪了一下，乔笑了笑：“这药物是我合成的，可以中和那种抵御激素，除此之外啥作用也没有。你如果害怕的话，我可以先给我自己注射。”他说完就把注射枪对准自己脖子来了一枪，然后等了会儿，佐德看不出乔有任何变化。乔又找了一支出来，举到佐德面前的时候他没有拒绝，于是乔也给他注射了。

　　佐德等待着也许会有的任何感觉，但事实上他什么感觉都没有。

　　“我什么都没感觉到。”他对乔说。

　　乔笑了起来，表情几乎要让佐德恼火了，乔伸出手勾到了佐德的脖子上把他拉近自己说：“要这样才会感觉到。”

　　乔看着佐德的嘴唇，他慢慢靠近，嘴唇触到佐德的嘴唇，然后分开，看到佐德并没有什么不适的反应，于是又凑近了过来，微微张开嘴，咬住了佐德的下唇。

　　他轻轻吮吸着，闭着眼睛搂住了佐德的脖子，过了会儿他的舌头小心翼翼地舔上了佐德的嘴唇往里探去，贴着他的牙齿缓慢地碰触。

　　一股奇怪的感觉从佐德的尾椎升起慢慢爬上了他的背脊，他的身体抖了一下，乔把他搂得更紧了，舌头越过佐德的牙齿，探摸到了他的舌尖。他试着挑弄佐德的舌头，佐德已经不知道该怎么呼吸了，他一把推开乔急促地呼吸着，乔盯着他的眼睛看：“告诉我你什么感觉。”

　　“……我不知道。”

　　“至少告诉我你有什么地方疼吗？”

　　“没有，如果舌头算的话。”

　　乔满意地摸着他的发根位置，撩拨的动作让佐德觉得全身发痒。他抿着嘴唇，乔便又靠了过来，亲吻着他的嘴唇，让他再次没法呼吸——乔的状况也没好到哪里去，他急促地呼吸着，过了会儿气喘吁吁地放开佐德说：“现在是什么感觉？”

　　这难以言喻，佐德舔了舔自己被咬得有点疼的嘴唇。他知道自己的心跳加快了，但先前还盘踞在他身体各个地方的疼痛已经不知不觉间消失了，取而代之的是从每个关节浮起来的一种异样感受，似乎要撕破他的皮肤冲出来，但好像又缺了一把力气。

　　他的手搭在了乔的肩上，然后他靠向乔，吻着他的嘴唇，手指插进他的头发中间抱紧了他。他控制不了自己的力气把乔压在了床上，乔推了推他的身体，佐德根本纹丝不动，乔摸到了他盔甲下柔韧的腰，扭动着身体，突然抓着他翻了个身——用上了佐德教过他的招数，然后他骑在佐德身上分开他们贴在一起的嘴唇，脸色红得就好像他正在发高烧。

　　乔的眼睛颜色似乎都变深了，他摸着佐德身上的盔甲说：“给你五秒钟，士兵。把你的衣服都脱了……让我们再来一次。”

　　佐德喘着气，好像乔的声音里有一道线牵着他全身，他撑起身体用有点难看的动作脱掉了盔甲，然后是手脚并用地脱掉紧身衣——他从没觉得这件衣服这么紧过，他被包裹住的身体似乎正在尖叫着要脱出来，乔也帮了把手，把那件碍事的衣服给扒掉了。然后是乔自己，不过他本来就只穿了一件宽松的袍子，脱掉根本不用费什么劲。

　　当他们的肉体紧紧贴在一起，佐德无法避免地想起了上一次的经历。乔的手沿着佐德的脖子滑到他的胸口，他轻轻捏了几下然后继续下滑，手指在他的小腹打着圈。

　　“别再问我什么感觉。”佐德闭上了眼睛，乔的手指已经抚上了他胀大的阴茎，他握住搓弄了两下，佐德立刻弯起了膝盖。他的膝盖在乔的大腿边上蹭着，乔俯低了身体，和他紧紧抱在一起，下半身轻轻顶撞着佐德的小腹。

　　乔又去亲吻佐德，嘴唇落到他的脖子上，牙齿咬起他的皮肤又放开，细微的刺痛到了皮肤下面被放大变成了另一种感觉。他的亲吻滑到佐德胸口，乔湿漉漉的舌头轻轻舔着他的乳头，佐德抱紧了乔缩起了身体，他不知道该怎么控制这种突如其来的战栗。

　　乔松开了佐德的阴茎，手指慢慢向下，摸到他的阴囊，他的手掌压在上面揉搓着，间或用自己的阴茎戳着佐德的会阴。和上次的感觉完全不一样，没有如影随形的疼痛，有的只是浪潮一般袭来的晕眩感，几乎要把佐德的意识冲刷成一片空白。他抓着埋在他胸口的乔的脑袋往上拉，然后动作慌乱地吻了过去，学着乔的样子舔吮他的嘴唇和舌头，亲吻他的嘴角、脖子，手掌落在他的胸口捏紧。

　　乔发出一声呻吟，他摇摆着下身挤到佐德两腿之间，手抱着他的大腿和自己的身体摩擦。他重新去搓弄佐德的阴茎，手指从底部一直滑到顶端，佐德的身体不停地颤抖，阴茎的顶端渗出的液体把两人身体之间都弄得湿哒哒的。

　　乔来回地抚弄着佐德的会阴，就像有个开关在那儿似的，每一次接触都让佐德没法呼吸。他试着集中精神在让自己努力呼吸上，乔的手指已经滑到了他的尾椎，滑溜溜的手指没什么预兆就插进了那入口。

　　佐德吸了口气，异物感让他有点清醒，他盯着乔但又不知道该问什么，乔也只是继续落下亲吻。他用手指进出了一会儿后拔了出来，接着他就握着自己的阴茎，把龟头硬是挤了进去。

　　这已经不是异物感可以形容的了——佐德咬紧了嘴唇忍受着身体被撑开带来的疼痛，但这终究和上一次感觉到的那种让人恶心的疼痛不同。他看到乔也皱紧了眉头，似乎也在承受痛苦，然后在漫长得似乎永远不会结束的插入后，乔喘着粗气对他说：“这很疼……”

　　佐德点了点头：“我也是……”他往后缩了缩身体，乔的阴茎滑出来了一些，他呻吟着抓住了佐德的肩膀，然后把自己又顶了进去——顶到了底，佐德觉得自己的肠子好像被狠狠击中了。

　　他条件反射地想要推开乔，但乔搂住他的腰抬起了他的腿，开始缓慢地退出一些然后再插入。他摆动着腰，阴茎摩擦着佐德体内的每一寸，那刺激就像一场雪崩，轰然落下追在佐德的身后，越来越近，几乎要将他埋葬。

　　佐德感觉自己的脑袋快要爆炸了。他从没尝到过这种感觉，更何况这一次几乎把他全身塞满。他恍惚想起乔曾提过一种传递愉悦感觉的激素，也许此时此刻他体内的血液都变成了这种激素，所以这种无法控制的感觉才会在他的四肢百骸间挤得满满当当，他甚至不知道该怎么放置手脚和身体。他抓住了乔的头发，把他的脸和自己的紧紧贴在一起，佐德吻着乔，嘴里迷迷糊糊地说着：“我不能……乔……”

　　“不能……什么？”乔的动作越来越快，每一次插到最深处都让佐德觉得自己的呼吸道被捏住了似的，他仰起脖子拼命呼吸，乔凑过去啃咬着他滑动的喉结，佐德只能发出不成句子的音节。

　　这太难熬，太难熬了。乔的每一次冲撞正在一点点撞碎佐德的神志，他惧怕这种从未体验过的感觉，但又渴望着被这种感觉笼罩全身。身体被强行撑开造成的那点疼痛与之相比早已微不足道，愉悦已经统治了他的身体，远超他曾经体验过的任何愉悦——就像是罪恶一样。

　　但佐德并不想阻止这种“罪恶”的感觉。他视线模糊，但依稀还是能辨认面前的乔艾尔。他抬高了一条腿勾在乔的腿上，这让他进入得更深，他听见乔的喉咙深处发出的叹息，他埋在佐德的胸口深呼吸了几下后抬起头，手摸到他的下巴，凑了过来把自己的舌头伸进佐德的嘴里。佐德轻轻咬着乔的舌尖，听到他吐出的呻吟和喘息，似乎还在叫着他的名字。

　　他不知道自己是不是也在叫着乔的名字，毕竟他的身体里和脑袋里，现在也只剩下乔了。


	7. Chapter 7

　　眩晕可怕得就如同死亡一般，不停地冲撞着佐德的意识。

　　这一次他控制住了自己，没有再问乔“我们会不会死”这个问题。他模模糊糊想到这大概只是因为自己从没体验过而产生的恐惧，而且乔还一直在抚摸他的身体，亲吻他的眼睛，这很大程度上让他能够从恐惧中解脱出来。

　　佐德把一直闭着的眼睛睁了开来，他看到近在咫尺的乔，头发被汗水打湿粘在他的脸上，他伸出手帮乔撩开脸颊边上的头发，就只是抬起手的这个动作都让他觉得全身像散了架似的。

　　好像灵魂从未有过这样的通透，但身体却疲惫得让他没法行动。佐德慢慢把缠在乔身上的腿放了下来，这让乔彻底地从他身体里滑出，然后他把自己的手盖在了脸上。

　　如果可以的话，他希望能一个人待一会儿——他不知道该对乔说什么，更别提描述这种感觉了。

　　过了不知道多久，乔开口叫他，佐德抖了一下，乔便用自己的长袍把两人包裹了起来，他的膝盖在佐德的大腿根轻轻蹭着，那让佐德心慌意乱。乔把他的手拉开，掰过他的脸吻他的嘴唇，佐德深深地吸气，乔的气味充进了他的整个身躯。

　　乔结束了这个吻，看着佐德的眼睛说：“我想再来一次，”佐德瞪大了眼睛，乔立刻笑了起来，“也许要等下次机会了。药效就快要过了。”

　　简直就像是事先说好了一样，科莱克斯飘到了两人的身边，发出了一声提示音。乔不太情愿地松开了佐德，往后退开自己的身体让两人没有一点接触，他趴在床上，额头的发丝落下来松松地遮盖着他的脸，他蓝绿色的眼睛透过头发一动不动地望着佐德。

　　佐德被他凝视的部位感觉到了热度，这热度逐渐开始降温，而原先在他身体里四处乱窜、尖叫着想要冲破他皮肤的那股子愉悦也慢慢减弱，这很难描述，感觉从不会给你一个确切的定义，但佐德明白这感觉来自哪儿。

　　是乔带给他的，比什么都要美妙的感觉，肉体的疼痛干脆成了帮凶，而现在，只是回想起那种感觉都让他有点恶心——可就算恶心，他还是朝着乔伸出了手。

　　他的手指落在乔的脸上，慢慢滑向他的嘴唇，乔握住他的手吻他的手心，佐德让自己拼命地回想先前的愉悦来盖住愈演愈烈的恶心，最后他终究因为无法忍受而收回了手。

　　“也许……中枢宝典是对的，”佐德坐起身来，离乔更远了一点，“这感觉就像……就像个黑洞，把我往里拉，让我什么别的都不想做，就只是想要——”他没说完就察觉到自己脸红了，而他不用看也知道乔一定看着他在笑。

　　“只是想要什么？你没法抗拒，不是吗？”乔朝着佐德爬了过来，停在一个不会碰到他的位置，“这是你的本能，与生俱来，强过任何其他念头，强到中枢宝典必须做出这样的化学遮断加上心里暗示，才能让你不去追求这种本能。”

　　佐德能感觉到有什么从他身体里流到他的腿间，这让他很不舒服，恨不得立刻逃进浴室狠狠冲刷自己。他缩起了腿挡住自己裸露的下半身，问乔：“什么本能？”

　　乔收起了笑容：“那是你想要交欢的冲动，你的繁衍本能。所有生物都有这个需求，找到心仪的对象，或许是漂亮，也可能很强大，与之交配，繁衍后代。及至到人，那这个标准大概会更复杂一些，但总的来说，就是让你产生‘愉悦’感觉的那一个——找到那个人，与之相处、交欢会让愉悦感扩大更多倍。驱使人做这件事情的就是最原始的繁衍本能，但在过程中人会对这种愉悦心醉不已——你再也忘不掉这种感觉。”

　　佐德皱起了眉头：“这让人丧失斗志。”

　　乔摇了摇头：“恰恰相反，这使得你可以找到自己的伴侣，繁衍你们的后代，带有完全是自由组合的基因，绝不会受到中枢宝典的影响——你会为你的伴侣和你的后代而奋斗，这被称为家庭。”

　　“就像你家一样吗？”

　　“不……”乔露出了苦笑，“他们只是按照程序让我吃上该吃的东西然后长大而已。”

　　佐德回想了一下他的童年，一个教官负责他们一个班的学生，做得好会有微不足道的奖励，做得不好那自然要接受惩罚，每天在固定的时间出现，然后消失。有一段时间他很是渴望颁发奖励时候教官按在他肩上的手能停留得更久一点，于是他抓住了那只大手，教官一脸嫌恶地重重推了他一把然后抽回了手——哦没错，这大概就是化学遮断造成的恶心感。

　　“抱歉，”乔撑起身体对若有所思的佐德说，“我不该提父母什么的。”

　　“听上去你的父母和我的教官也没什么不同，”佐德并不在意这个，有别的更为吸引他的注意力，“他们大概被灌输了一样的养大小孩的程序。”

　　“这让我们和机器没什么区别。”

　　“那么自由组合基因又说明了什么？”

　　乔的眼睛里一下子放出了光彩，他有些激动地想要靠近佐德，但又迅速停了下来。他坐起身面对着佐德，一边不太好意思地抓了抓自己的头发：“你想听吗？我可以跟你说说，事实上我太需要找个人说说了，虽然这有些长，可能还会让你不太舒服……”

　　“从找到伴侣开始说吗？”

　　乔伸出手去抚平佐德一直皱着的眉头：“是的，人成熟以后就会被本能驱使用尽方法寻找伴侣……用尽方法——比如你在坎多的郊外撞到了我。”

　　*

　　乔说的事情在佐德听起来就像是个魔幻故事：他不知道这一切，甚至就连乔，在偷偷摸摸看了这么多不对外公开的资料之前，他对此也一无所知，而这一切的起因，仅仅是因为一条细甲鳞鱼。

　　乔所说的一切太奇怪了。相爱是什么感觉？没有一个战士被教导过这种感觉。士兵们会学习协同作战，但是也被培养出了就算独自一个人也能努力活下去的能力。听乔说他的父母是互相敬爱的，他们会在两人要使用同样的实验器材的时候谦让对方先使用。

　　“不是这样的，不该是这样的。他们可以是任何人，他们相互吸引，无论如何都想在一起。”

　　甚至是科学家和士兵。

　　他们会有自己的孩子，真正的自己的孩子，不由中枢宝典制定未来的人生，继承双亲的基因但又可能有所变化，这个孩子的未来可能是科学家，可能是军人，也可能是其他任何身份——没有定则，有的只是无穷的可能性。

　　——可这听起来还是太可怕了。从没有科学家和士兵在一起过，没人试过，也没人想试。

　　也许他们不该想这些——也许他们就不该进入那些禁地。乔会成为首席科学家，就像他的父亲一样，佐德也会继续晋升，只要他保持现在的良好表现，他会成为将军的——这将会是他们的人生，这就是他们的人生。

　　*

　　佐德能通过各种各样的考验，但和乔之间的秘密仿佛附骨之毒，在他松懈的时候就会显现出来折磨他，而且无法清除，只会越钻越深。

　　偶尔他会回想起没有遇到乔之前的日子，每天按时起床、吃饭、训练、休息，也许到成年了也遇不上几个科学院的学生。他只会知道自己来自于中枢宝典，不会知道在这之外还有别的可能性；他会学习用什么武器可以摧毁什么样的目标，但绝不会知道抚摸和亲吻能瓦解一个人意志里最后强忍的坚持。

　　是乔改变了这一切吗？这么说太不客观了。那都是佐德自找的——是他自己想着要偷偷骑高速摩托溜出去玩的，其后的事情，正是因为这第一步而一件件地发生了。

　　乔说这是佐德骨子里的不安分造成的，就像他也有的一样，这引导了他们相遇，甚至，成为他们“愉悦”的源泉。

　　佐德无从判断这是好事还是坏事。

　　他花了比以往更多的时间在日常的训练上，一旦刻骨钻心的感觉涌上心头，他就会练得更为拼命，试图用疲劳让自己忽略这些会让他分心的秘密。把这视为一种考验是个不错的方法，某种程度上来说，这让他更为专心了，甚至可以单独一个人完成以往需要团队合作才能完成的任务——这为他赢来了不少的褒奖，使得他成为有史以来最年轻的一位升至A级的士兵。

　　他无法控制自己想要将这些分享给乔的念头。

　　乔在国家科学院的优秀工作得到了议会的赏识，一切就和中枢宝典规划好的一样，他进入了议会的科学研究院，他摆在台面上的研究也一直稳妥地进行着，至于私底下的研究，除了佐德，大概没人知道。

　　他们约好了在酒精饮料供应点碰头，佐德到得早了，他找了一个角落的位子坐下来等乔。他看着门口进进出出的人，猜测他们都是干嘛的，但这个游戏显而易见的无趣，因为只要看他们的衣服就能知道他们是干嘛的。

　　乔到得很准时，他踏进房间就望向了佐德坐着的角落，看到他坐在那儿后朝着他点头。他点了自己要的酒后坐到了佐德身边，稍稍松开了原本系得很紧的领子。他的长袍比起还在科学院读书时候的那件要显得精致复杂得多，尤其是他胸前的家徽图案，在他穿过房间的时候为他引来了不少人的目光。

　　他们碰了碰杯子，乔说：“好久不见。”佐德点头：“是啊。”他们有多久没见面了？也许有半年没见了，现在他们的责任都越来越重，能碰面的机会也越来越少，这让人无可避免地回忆起曾经一起玩闹的那些日子，尽管也极为短暂。

　　他们喝酒时一言不发，放下杯子后互相凝视，直到心跳过速以及挥之不去的恶心感迫使佐德先转开了头。还是乔先打破了沉默，他捏着佐德的下巴把他的脸转了过来，一边对他说：“想攻击我吗？”

　　佐德握紧了手里的杯子，微弱地摇了摇头，乔松开了手：“你撒谎了。”

　　佐德于是坚定地摇着头说：“想攻击你的是我的手，但我可以控制。我没有撒谎。”

　　乔笑了起来，他的笑容让佐德百看不腻。怎么有人可以笑得这么温暖而又真诚呢？

　　乔放下了杯子，轻轻敲击着杯子外圈问佐德：“升A后要做些什么？”

　　“和以前的工作差别不是很大，管理一支议会护卫队，不过平日也就是训练和常规巡逻。”佐德如实回答。

　　“保卫议会，哈？他们有什么东西需要保护吗？”

　　“我不知道——我不被允许知道这些，我的职责只是保护而已。”

　　“这里面有些奇怪……议会那群人真的有些奇怪，”乔看了看周围的人，朝着佐德那边缩了缩身体，压低声音说，“他们让我着手的研究是‘意识的数据化压缩、存储和具象表现’，也就是梳理真人的意识，编码为数字信号，再将其进行压缩，存储到别的介质里，最后还原出一个的‘有意识’的‘人’……我跟你说，这真是太麻烦了。每个人的思维方式不同，编码和压缩很可能也需要采用完全不同的方法，光是对付我自己的意识，就折腾得我够呛。”

　　佐德试着消化了一下乔的话：“那是什么样子的？”

　　乔拿出了一个小巧的盒子，将他自己的钥匙从领口拽了出来插进了小盒子上一个明显的钥匙孔，然后把盒子放在了桌上，很快盒子边上出现了一个大约有手掌高的人影，渐渐清晰，佐德看到那是一个缩小了的乔。

　　佐德吃惊地看着，乔把长袍拉宽了一些挡住桌子上的人影，让房间里其他人都不会注意到他们俩，他小声对佐德说：“你没看错。”

　　佐德伸出手，手指从袖珍的乔身上穿过，那个袖珍的乔仰起头对他说：“最好别这样做，佐德。虽然我感受不到疼痛。”他的声音很小，但是很清晰，毫无疑问是乔的声音。

　　佐德快速扫了面前的乔一眼，乔指着自己的脑袋说：“和我的意识通过钥匙同步。但现在只能做一点点效果出来，他说不定随时会罢工，就比如，”乔对着袖珍的乔小声说，“你觉得议会的人是怎么想的？”

　　袖珍的乔摇着头说：“这是工作，我不能妄加猜测。不过既然是你问我，我可以跟你说多一点。我想我对此应该是有想法的，不过看起来还是别说出来比较好。”

　　乔拔掉了自己的钥匙，人影瞬间消失了。他攥着那个小盒子说：“我没有把自己意识里对这件事的猜想这部分放进去，我可不想呈现给议会检查的时候出什么岔子。但要分割自己的意识也非常非常的困难……我总担心自己会漏掉点什么没弄干净。看来下次我提交给议会检查的时候，最好还是换个别人来当样品吧。”

　　佐德想了想说：“你要试试我吗？”

　　乔立刻摆了摆手：“不不，不能用你。这是个秘密项目，如果我用了你当样品，他们会有危机感的，然后我们会跟着倒霉，佐德。”

　　“如果这是个秘密项目，那么你就不该告诉我。”

　　乔有些不太高兴：“我只是想找你聊聊，佐德。我有很多的问题，我觉得他们让我做的这研究很可疑，任何事情都有其动机，我不明白他们为什么要打包自己的脑子？但没人可以给我解答，除了你，我知道你会陪着我一起寻找答案的——”他伸出手到佐德胸口，作势要掏他挂在胸前的钥匙，佐德一把抓住他的手推了他一下，乔立刻拉下脸来，“还是想攻击我？”

　　佐德有一些窘迫，不过没持续太久他的神色就恢复了正常，他收回了自己的手按在自己胸口，小声对乔说：“乔，你得向我保证，别再打议会的数据中心的主意了。”

　　乔无言地看着佐德，然后他微微侧身，一边喝酒一边看着供应点外，拉奥渐渐落下地平线，燃烧的火球在最后的几秒钟里迸发出尤为炽烈的光芒。

　　佐德接着说道：“我知道你的想法。议会肯定握有很多秘密，这也是让我去保卫他们的原因，但那儿的防卫太严密了，那不是我们以前对付过的任何一种。一旦被发现，那真的不太妙，乔。想想看，是你都不知道是什么的秘密重要，还是你的身份重要。”

　　乔烦躁地理了一把自己的头发：“我的身份，哈。我厌倦了我的身份，”他提起自己愈发厚重的长袍，“我这辈子就只能穿这个！我想脱掉这袍子，我想，”他望了佐德一眼，“我想和你一样穿着盔甲，这个要求不算高吧？为什么科学家就一定要穿长袍？你想过这个吗？”他伸出手摸了摸佐德的额头说，“说真的佐德，你最好别再做那个知识灌输了，那东西对你的洗脑越来越厉害了。”

　　佐德有些恼火，他狠狠瞪了乔一眼，乔不以为意地收回了手，抱着酒瓶又怡然自得喝了起来。佐德定了定神，低头看了自己的盔甲一眼，抬起头问乔：“你想要一套盔甲是吗？我可以满足你。”

　　他没等乔有什么反应就拉着他离开供应点，力气大得几乎把乔拉倒。乔一声不吭地加快速度跟上佐德的步伐，两人跨上佐德的高速摩托——现在这是他的基础代步工具了，他们骑着摩托在越来越黑的夜里急速穿行，没花多久就到了第一训练营。

　　乔拼命忍住自己的心就要跳到嗓子眼的冲动，跟在佐德身后蹑手蹑脚地在训练营里前进。时间仿佛回到了几年前，他们俩第一次相遇后偷偷溜进佐德的训练营里那次。乔抓着佐德的盔甲，在安静的夜里，只能听见擦过他们小腿的草的沙沙声，和他自己的呼吸声。

　　他们静悄悄地走到了一栋外观陈旧的建筑物跟前，佐德在一个侧门边忙活了起来，一边还在对乔解释：“这是一个废弃的盔甲制造车间。我们刚进入训练营都是在这里得到自己的第一套盔甲的，这里不联网，所有的数据都是从你身上直接采集得来。后来有了更好的流水线，这里就弃之不用了，不过每周都会有士兵来打扫，新兵也要到这里学习一些盔甲制造的知识。”

　　他说完话就去推门，推开一道门缝后乔跟在佐德后面钻了进去，佐德关上了门打开灯，数条很短的盔甲制造流水线出现在他们的面前，虽然看起来又老又旧，但被维护得很整洁，每一个部件也都运作良好。

　　佐德走到了一台流水线跟前，他掏出自己的钥匙插进了钥匙孔里，空中立刻浮现出了由金属粒子构成的屏幕，那些金属粒子很快排布显现出佐德的身体数据。

　　“现在把数据改成你的就行了。”佐德让出控制台的位置，乔走过去，拔出佐德的钥匙，然后把自己的插进去，稍加调整后他取出自己的钥匙：“然后呢？”

　　佐德把乔推到流水线尾的位置，拉着他的袍子问他：“我能不能……？”乔抬起手，佐德帮他脱掉了长袍，穿着紧身衣的乔站在站立点，听到整条流水线发出了一些奇怪的蜂鸣声，然后声音戛然而止，几个细长的机械手臂从流水线上伸出来围绕着他，它们亮起的灯照射在乔身上不同的位置，很快就有盔甲在这些位置从无到有地慢慢成形。

　　乔深深吸了口气，然后屏住了呼吸，眼睛都不舍得眨一下地看着一整套完全符合他体型的盔甲就这样凭空出现。这套盔甲有着浅色的外表，和佐德的深色形成了鲜明的对比，每一块都细致地保护住了身体的要害，而又完全不会妨碍他的关节动作，就连胸口的家徽都被完美刻画出来，用和他的长袍上的那个完全不同的材料，但一样的精致漂亮。

　　在所有部件都制作完毕后，那些机械手臂收了回去，过了一会儿，乔才敢抬起手摸了摸身上的盔甲。他一脸难以置信的表情喃喃地说：“说真的，佐德……这太棒了，我是说这整个过程，几乎就是一眨眼的工夫，而它又如此的完美……”

　　“盔甲是完全依照你的属性而制造的，”佐德走到乔的身边，轻轻敲了几下他的盔甲，“它会跟随你进入各种环境，忠诚地保护你不受伤害，帮助你更好地发挥你的身体机能。”

　　“你是说这归我了吗？”

　　“没错，没有别人可以穿这套盔甲了。”

　　乔露出了开心的笑容，但很快他就收起了笑容，脸上写着了然：“所以你是打算用这套盔甲贿赂我。你的动机并不难猜。”

　　佐德并没有否认：“我希望你能……向我保证，乔。”

　　乔垂下头，叹了口气，他拉过佐德的手，手指与他交握，举起到自己面前，亲吻他的手背，然后他说：“我向你保证。我不会再让你帮我硬闯任何一个数据中心了。”

　　“你是发自真心说的这话吗？”

　　“是啊，我发自真心的。我再努力一阵子说不定就能升任首席科学家了，那时候我就有很大的机会能进入生命起源室了。我可以去那儿查我想要查的东西，唯一需要的就是时间而已。我又不是等不起的人。”

　　佐德点了点头，然后他拉过乔的手——仍然和他自己的交握在一起，举到面前，学着乔的样子也吻了他的手背。

　　他能听见乔的身体因为僵硬而发出的嘎吱声。那很有趣，佐德伸出另一只手，指尖插进乔的发丝间，轻轻揉着他的头发。

　　“别忘了你的保证。”他小声对乔说，然后松开了手。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有肉……  
> Zod攻Jor受……

　　佐德不太清楚先传到他耳朵里的到底是哪一件事情，到底是乔艾尔成为首席科学家的喜讯，还是他被关押起来的爆炸新闻——似乎这两件事情就这么互相纠结着一起砸在了他的面前。

　　他们碰面的频率越来越低，乔忙研究忙得焦头烂额，佐德的军官课程也严苛得让他没空分心去想乔过得怎么样。不过他记得乔给他的保证，而乔也确实信守了承诺，没有找他去做任何离经叛道的事情。

　　爆炸新闻赶得上丑闻，前途无量的首席科学家成了阶下囚，但究竟发生了些什么却一切对外保密。佐德作为调查官，有幸得以了解事发当日的情形，据说乔只身一人闯进议会，说了一些了不得的话，结果就被议员们给关起来了。

　　只是说了些话就被关起来了——佐德猜测着乔说了些什么可怕的话，也许就是自然孕育孩子那一套？也不知道他的秘密研究进行得怎么样了。

　　遵照议会的指示，佐德先去了乔的实验室。这儿房门紧闭，佐德撬开门进去，房间一片灰暗，没有人，科莱克斯倒在一边，大概是被关掉了能源。

　　房间里和上次来的时候看起来没什么变化，佐德走到桌前试图翻找出一些议会希望他找到的东西，一个小巧的盒子跃入了他的眼帘。

　　佐德听见自己的心跳漏了几拍，他四处张望了一下，确保没有监视后，将那个小盒子拿在了手里。

　　盒子一侧留着钥匙孔，上一次见到的时候，乔把自己的钥匙插了进去，然后就显现出了一个缩小的乔，说的话和他本人一样让人云里雾里。这东西和乔的意识是同步的，也许小一号的乔会知道些什么？不过乔的钥匙自然是被他带走了，佐德不觉得暴力拆解能让小号的乔出现。

　　他的手指摩挲着钥匙孔，过了会儿，他掏出了自己的钥匙，在那个孔洞边比划，鬼使神差一般他松开了手，钥匙却被钥匙孔吸了进去。

　　佐德捏紧了手里的盒子——他望着面前的桌子，手掌大小的乔就站在那儿，看着他。

　　“没想到你是第一个被派来调查我的，看来议会他们并不知道我俩的交情。”袖珍的乔露出的表情和真的乔没任何区别。

　　佐德一时不知道该说些什么。他觉得对着一个意识的投射说话实在超出了他的理解，那就像对着影子说话，你还能指望影子给你回答？但袖珍的乔并不是影子，他往前走了几步，在佐德的手面前停下，抬起头看着他说：“我们有多久没见了？”

　　佐德张开嘴，发出几个干巴巴的音节：“这是怎么回事？”

　　袖珍的乔摊开手：“说出真相的结果。他们觉得我说的太惊世骇俗，但事实上这才是宇宙的真理，不是吗？自由的选择。”

　　“我说的不是这个，”佐德看了眼手里的盒子，“为什么我的钥匙……”

　　乔闭紧了嘴，只是安静地看着他。这是他不被许可的部分。佐德闭上眼睛猛地拔出自己的钥匙，再睁开的时候，眼前的乔不见了。

　　他收起小盒子跑了出去，骑上摩托离开了乔的实验室，风驰电掣地赶往乔被关押的地方，他跳下车的时候气势汹汹，披风在他背后迎风飘起，走过岗哨也没停下脚步，到乔的囚室前他犹豫了几秒，然后打开了门。

　　这房间里的光线会根据进入的人数量进行动态调整，所以初看还有些昏暗的房间在佐德跑进去后就稍稍调亮了光线，接着佐德立刻就把自动关上的门锁死了，他关掉即时监控，紧赶了两步，但随即僵在原地。

　　他看见乔坐在房间的角落里——这房间连个椅子都没有，他正抬起头望着表情僵硬的佐德——乔剃光了自己的头发。

　　佐德一下子不知道自己该说些什么。这样的乔是他没见过的。

　　乔朝着佐德笑了笑，抬手摸了摸自己圆溜溜的脑袋。他的头发大概剃掉有一阵了，头顶冒出短短的发茬。他的身上叮当作响，佐德看到四条独立的金属环箍着他的手腕和脚腕，有节奏地闪着绿色的光。

　　乔放下手说：“你一定有很多问题想问我。”

　　佐德开口说：“是的。”

　　“一个一个来吧。”

　　佐德定了定神，试图无视乔的脑袋，他掏出小盒子摊开在手心上给乔看：“为什么我的钥匙能打开你的盒子？”

　　乔转开了视线，佐德走过去蹲下身把他的脸转过来对着自己，盯着他的眼睛说：“不许对我说谎。你是不是复制了我的钥匙？”

　　乔吸了口气：“是的。”

　　“什么时候？”

　　“你帮我做盔甲的时候。”

　　佐德回忆起上一次两人见面——也许他们就不该这样一再地见面？他的人生因为乔艾尔的介入，变得捉摸不透，乔就是一个漩涡，颠倒佐德的认知，让他对他那些稀奇古怪的想法信以为真。

　　佐德想起来上次做盔甲时曾让乔接手被自己打开的流水线修改数据，就那么一瞬，乔接触到了他的钥匙。

　　“你早就想好了，是吗？”上一次见面的点点滴滴慢慢清晰起来，佐德捏紧了拳头，随即将小盒子丢到一边，“我不答应帮你进入议会的数据中心，所以你就复制了我的钥匙是吗？”

　　乔被捏住了下巴，脖子被迫抬了起来。他有些艰难地回答：“我向你保证过，不再让你帮我硬闯……”佐德握紧了手，乔试着想要拉开他的手，但佐德的力气大到不可思议。乔咳嗽了几声，继续说：“我对你从无保留……你松开我，佐德。”

　　乔蓝绿色的眼睛望着佐德，无比平静，看不见恐惧。佐德松开了手，乔揉了揉自己的脖子说：“我向你保证过不会再把你牵扯进去，但我……需要了解真相，你明白吗？佐德。我了解的越多，越发现氪星背后有一团浓重的迷雾，如果我只是因为那迷雾不见边际就视而不见，那我一定会后悔的——你就不好奇吗？”

　　“我不好奇。”

　　“真的吗？”乔戏谑地挑起眉毛，“别说得那么斩钉截铁，佐德，”他把佐德丢掉的小盒子捡了回来，很爱惜地握在手里，“你用了你自己的钥匙，你对这东西存有好奇。”

　　“看来我还得感谢我的好奇心了，”佐德冷冷地说，“如果不是这样，我还不知道你得到了我的钥匙数据……不，乔，我来告诉你这是什么，”佐德握着自己的钥匙放在乔的眼前，“这，是你的自私，你一心想着要完成你的研究，我的意见对你来说根本就无所谓，而这，”佐德抓着乔那个握着小盒子的手，“是你的自大，你就这么把我的钥匙数据放进去，别人打不开，只有我能打开——你在愚弄我！”

　　“我从没有这个意思，我说过，我对你从无保留。”

　　“你以为你有多少万无一失？你利用我的钥匙打开议会的数据中心，这事情迟早要曝光，尤其是你这次闯入议会，到时候一定会彻查你的一切，你觉得你做的这些事情能瞒多久？以前我并不清楚这里面的利害关系，但现在我知道了，我警告过你，可你听进去了吗？真是可笑，议会让我来调查你，最后他们会查到，我就是那个协助你的人！”

　　佐德说完时脸色很难看，乔沉默了一会儿说：“这不是我想看到的。”

　　“你想看到的只是别人难堪和我被你愚弄。”

　　“我没有打算愚弄你。”

　　“没有吗？”佐德把小盒子从乔的手里抠出来，“解释一下这个，还有以前那么多次……你愚弄我还少吗？”

　　乔欲言又止，他握住佐德的手，佐德硬撑了一会儿，终于还是松了点力气让乔拉了过去，乔低下头亲吻佐德的手心，嘴唇柔软得仿佛清晨飘散的雾气。他抬起头望着佐德，将自己的手指和他的手指交叉相握，拉到自己的胸口说：“我把你的数据和我的放在了一起，其实你可以试试，直接用你的钥匙也能打开我的实验室门。我想……也许你会喜欢这个小盒子。”

　　佐德皱起眉头：“你还在愚弄我……是吧。”

　　乔笑了起来，嘴角扯动的样子不太自然：“不，佐德，我在愚弄我自己……我为什么不好好做议会让我做的研究呢？我花了好几天把你的钥匙数据梳理完毕加到这个小盒子的识别系统里……我不知道我在做什么。我偷偷溜进议会的数据中心的时候心里怕得要命，没有你帮忙望风我真不该去那儿。但我心里有很多疑惑，我想要知道，我想找到解答……我想念你。”

　　佐德推开了乔：“你确实在愚弄我。”

　　乔摇了摇头：“你知道吗，佐德，有意思的是，我们俩的这些想法，已经偏离了中枢宝典为我们设定的人生太多了。至少有你陪着让我觉得我没有发疯。”

　　“陪着你？”佐德瞪着乔，“所以我就是你的一个研究对象是吗？”

　　乔不明所以地看着佐德。

　　“从一开始就是这样，”佐德低下了头，“对你来说我是一个有价值的士兵，可以带你进入你想要进入的数据库，成为你的研究对象因为我们生来大不相同，你从我身上采集数据，这一切太顺理成章了！也许你那天根本就是故意撞在我的摩托上的，其实随便是谁都差不多，所以你怎么可能听我的告诫呢？”

　　乔有些生气地说：“我不是故意的。”

　　“那就更好笑了！随便是谁撞到你，最后那个人都会被你搞得狼狈不堪！”

　　“是有偶然性，但也有必然性。中枢宝典让你我都当乖宝宝，但结果呢？打破既定的人生的人，只有你和我而已。这不是简单的换一个人就能继续的事情，而且我……”乔抓了抓自己光溜溜的脑袋，“我不知道。我记录过我们的数据，但是……我想要拥抱和亲吻你，不是因为想要研究……”

　　乔的声音低了下去，就像是在自言自语：“我花了好久做了中和激素的药物，我也不知道我为什么要做那东西。那和我的研究没什么直接联系，而且说真的，我现在和我最初的想法已经差得太远了……但时间不会等我慢慢搞明白……其实一切都有缘由，我觉得我已经找到了突破口，为什么我们不能自由选择自己的人生？你想过这个问题吗，佐德？那总有缘由。”

　　乔那双科学家的眼睛里蕴藏着真诚，和只有佐德能读懂的热烈。他平静地看着佐德，直到佐德闭起眼睛拒绝了他的凝视。

　　“我不知道。”

　　“我以前一直着眼于生物学上，直到这次调查我才发现，我们的星球这几个世纪的婴儿诞生数量和资源供给量都是逐年递减……随之而来的还有每种人单方面功能性的强化，这让每个人更加专注于自己的职务，但也因此丧失了很多本性。因为不知道，所以也感觉不到。这就好像若是你天生就少了一条腿，你也根本无从想象有两条腿的生活是什么样的——但这不对。”

　　佐德依然闭着眼睛说：“得不到的希望是虚无的，只会带来更大的痛苦。”

　　乔拉着佐德的手按在自己胸口，他的体温有点高，心跳也快于以往：“如果你不去寻求，你永远是残缺的。你去寻求真相，也许要花上巨大的代价，但真相一定会离你越来越近。生物就是这样进化的，所有的生物，在宇宙中自由选择自己想要进化的方向，即便遇到了一些阻碍，但总有办法在另一个角度找到新的解决方法。我们理应是自由的。星球资源的短缺……不应该成为限制我们选择权利的理由。”

　　佐德沉默地听着，在乔说完后，他睁开眼睛笑了笑说：“你就是这么和议会说的吧？”

　　“差不多，不过他们觉得我说要自然生育是大逆不道。”

　　“只有我才会相信你的胡言乱语，”佐德语带讥讽，“你把我们的实验数据拿给他们看吗？”

　　乔愣了愣说：“没有……那是不同的，佐德，我和你……那不是为了这些……不全是。”

　　“‘不全是’……乔，谢谢你对我全无保留。”

　　佐德想象不出乔在议会那些老顽固们面前是怎么发表这一席惊世骇俗的演说的。仔细想想他确实也不可能提到佐德，不然现在佐德就不可能这么悠哉地调查乔了。这太讽刺了。议会按照天赋职责，选择了佐德作为调查官，其实他们根本就选错了人——佐德是个从犯，从一开始就是。在他们的天赋身份之下，他和乔紧紧地联系在了一起，他能听到乔说出口的思念，其实他的心里又何尝不是。

　　也许这从一开始就错了。佐德无比痛恨当年的自己，如果没有发生那一场交通事故，他也不会被牵扯进这些事情里。就像乔所说，他将会永远残缺，但这样他就不会有可能要接受审判的危险，也不会有什么思念的感觉。佐德望着面前的乔，手心里依然握着他的心跳，他也听到了他自己的，那急促的鼓动声简直就像在提醒佐德他有多么渴求这种完整。

　　“归根结底我还是有利用价值的，是吧。”佐德抓住了乔胸前的衣服，乔睁大了眼睛说：“也许我表述的有点问题……我不知道该怎么说明白，”他伸出另一只手勾住了佐德的脖子把他拉了过来，嘴唇吻到了佐德的脸颊，“你听到我的心跳了吗？”

　　佐德看了看乔，他低下头亲吻他的嘴唇，两人的心跳都越来越快，佐德紧紧搂着乔的身体，直到两人都几乎没法呼吸才分开。

　　佐德喘着气用头顶抵着乔的肩膀，声音里满是不甘：“你把我毁了。”

　　“……我很抱歉。”

　　“我听不到你的悔意。”

　　“因为我想念你。”乔拉起佐德的脑袋吻他，他用力咬着佐德的嘴唇直到他张开嘴，乔抱着佐德，手指抓进他的盔甲缝隙将他的背甲拽了下来，他的手指抚弄到佐德的后背上，隔着紧身衣传来难以忍耐的麻痒，佐德立刻拉开乔把他按在了地上。

　　他在心里计算着他们有多久没见了。这太奇怪了，似乎职责和可能会受到的处分根本无足轻重了，眼前的这个人变成了整个世界。

　　佐德深深呼吸了几次，伸出手摸到乔的脑袋问他：“你为什么剃掉头发？看上去就像个军人。”

　　乔轻声说：“也许我就想成为一个军人，我想变成这样，这样我还能经常见到你。”

　　他的手指落到了佐德的腰上，拉紧了他继续吻他。佐德闭上眼睛不敢看乔，但本能总是能轻而易举地控制一个人，长久的刻意回避为的是告诉自己这感觉有多顽固，这感觉一旦被挖掘出来，就永远不会有熄灭的一天。

　　佐德不停亲吻乔，他七手八脚地脱掉了自己的盔甲和紧身衣，身体里充斥着难耐和疼痛，他拽掉乔的衣服，乔撑起自己的身体面露难色：“佐德，这行不通。”

　　“怎么你怕疼吗？”疼痛来得一点都不含糊，但欲望也不会示弱，佐德抱着乔，用自己的下身轻轻顶撞他的身体，“你可以把这当成一个实验，看看想要交配的欲望是不是能冲破枷锁。”

　　“我就戴着枷锁呢，”乔举起自己的手，“神经束缚。”

　　神经束缚环箍是用来防止囚犯做出任何伤人或是自伤行为的束缚枷锁，基本上，乔就没法使出什么力道。

　　佐德把乔压在了地上，手指沿着他的胸口滑到他的腹部，乔急促地呼吸着，抬起自己的下身用阴茎去碰触佐德的手。佐德捏着他的阴茎搓了几下，乔忍不住发出呻吟。

　　疼痛开始在佐德的身体各处迸发，他看着眼前的乔，模糊想着乔正是这一切的罪魁祸首。疼痛，恶心，让他发自内心地厌恶带来这些感觉的行为，连带着痛恨乔，而快感也顽强地钻了出来，让佐德的脑子混乱不堪。

　　他抬起乔的腿，在满身的疼痛中匆忙扩张了一下，就握着自己的阴茎顶进了乔的身体里。乔伸手想要推开他，只是他用不出力气，最后手臂只能落在地上。佐德拉起他的手在嘴边亲吻，抬高他的下身让自己可以进入得更深，他依然感到疼痛，但和乔的身体紧紧依靠，这种满足感从他的胸口开始扩散，慢慢渗透进了他的四肢，浸润、软化了沉重的疼痛，驱散了强烈的恨意。

　　乔看起来并不太好受，他紧紧咬着嘴唇闭着眼睛，竭力承受着神经束缚带来的冲击和佐德带给他的疼痛。佐德俯下身去吻他的嘴唇，伸出舌头舔着他的唇缝，乔微微张开嘴咬住了佐德的舌头，他的手颤抖着搂住了佐德的脖子，手指轻轻潜入头发里来回抚摸，触感从佐德的后脑钻进他的脑袋，他感觉头皮发紧，下身的抽动也快了起来。

　　乔颤抖着声音叫佐德的名字，佐德摸索着握住乔的阴茎开始没轻没重地揉弄，乔痛苦地缩紧了身体，但手仍然不屈不挠地挂在佐德的背上，高潮袭来时乔夹紧了双腿，这就像是点燃了佐德的快感，他抱紧乔的下身感受着高潮冲刷过自己的意识，就连那些疼痛都变得岌岌可危。

　　等所有感觉退去，佐德趴在乔身上轻轻喘着气，没头没脑地说：“你说得对，想要生孩子……这大过一切。”

　　乔看了佐德一眼，虚弱地告诉他：“佐德，生孩子需要异性交配……同性不能生孩子的。”

　　佐德弄明白乔在说什么后差点停住了呼吸，他的脸红了起来，结结巴巴地说：“那……这是……为什么……”

　　乔伸出手抚过佐德的脸颊，头凑了过去，小心地含住佐德的嘴唇，轻柔地厮磨着，拇指蹭着他的嘴角，用轻得不能再轻的声音说：“大概因为你爱我爱得不能自拔。我也是。”


	9. Chapter 9

　　乔被释放了。

　　这件事情从开始到结束都让议会不愿多提：他们查到了乔艾尔入侵议会数据中心，但对于他如何获取的权限，乔却闭口不提。受到其“首席科学家”地位的保护，没有人可以对乔施用脑部扫描来查清他的同党，更何况意识的解码研究就是乔在做。调查有那么几次转向了佐德，因为他在国家信息中心和乔有过几次接触——这不奇怪，所有和乔共事的人也都被调查了，但结果是什么都没查出来，佐德就和乔的其他同事一样，被宣告与他的任何行动无关。

　　这让议会大伤脑筋，他们不能查乔，而查不到他的同党，那似乎意味着他们自诩强大无比的安保系统只要靠乔一个人就可以轻松化解——这听起来远比“首席科学家成为阶下囚”更符合丑闻的定义。

　　议会绞尽脑汁为乔编排罪名，最后以“鼓吹自然繁衍的歪理邪说，违背中枢宝典的天定法则”为由，剥夺了他首席科学家的身份地位，并且永远不能再获得。在公众对这件事情渐渐失去兴趣后，乔被放回去，没了首席科学家的待遇，只不过之前的研究还是得继续。

　　佐德从内部通信里看到了乔被秘密释放的存档，这是自从上一次他去囚室“探望”乔后第二次见到他。乔的头发长了出来，头顶柔软的发丝被风吹拂着，监禁处的看守把他的衣服还给了他，乔套上自己那间胸口刻着家徽的长袍，露出一个苦涩的微笑。有专车载着他离开，应该是将他直接送回了他的研究室。

　　晚上佐德接到了一个秘密通信请求，他接通了，看到乔看上去有些陌生的轮廓被金属粒子排布出来。

　　“你好，佐德。”乔开口，他的脸瘦了不少。

　　佐德捋了一把自己的寸头回答：“你怎么样？”

　　乔点点头：“很不错，这儿的研究可以立刻开始，看来到这儿来搜查的人还是挺斯文的。”

　　佐德看着乔，一时不知道自己想和乔说什么。乔也安静地看着他，就算是金属粒子构成的样子，也能轻易辨出乔的呼吸，他脸上那些细小的表情变化，那些让人想要碰触的转瞬即逝。

　　“我想见你。”乔垂下了眼睑，佐德站了起来：“我来找你。”

　　他立刻中断了通信，骑着高速摩托就往乔的研究室跑。在紧锁的门前，佐德掏出自己的钥匙，确实轻而易举就打开了门，他看到门后站着的乔，全身上下的疼痛警报都响了起来。

　　佐德没有给乔说话的机会，他拉着他坐到自己的摩托上，发动后漫无目的地在街道中穿梭。乔抱紧了他的身体大声问他：“你要去哪儿？”

　　佐德回过神来，看了看所处的位置，锁定方向后说：“很快就能到。”

　　乔很快就知道了佐德的目标，在他们的正前方，生命起源室在夜空中闪着星星点点的光芒。

　　他们一起到达了佐德能进入的最深地方，一路上乔都尽量用佐德的披风挡着自己，在一处没人的高地上佐德停了下来，乔跳下摩托，深深呼吸了一下后说：“你今天是有什么事情想要讲给中枢宝典听吗？”

　　佐德看着乔，对方也看了他一眼，佐德别开自己的视线盯着地面说：“我不知道……我不知道我想找中枢宝典分享些什么。”

　　“回巢冲动？”乔小声念叨着，“也许你只是想休息一下，毕竟，当我们在生命起源室里的时候，我们是什么都不用操心的。”

　　“在认识你之前我也什么都不用操心。”佐德抬起头，乔歪着脑袋盯着他：“你甘愿那样吗？”

　　佐德叹气：“不管我愿不愿意，我都没有回头路了。”

　　“后悔吗？”

　　佐德沉默着，这感觉太复杂，他找不到什么词能描述自己的心情，所以他说：“我不知道。”

　　乔像是很满意他的答案似的露出微笑，他就地坐下，看着生命起源室出神：“中枢宝典孕育了我们，也毁灭了我们。”

　　“毁灭？”

　　“这很奇怪，我是说，这是一个有趣的悖论，”乔想了想该怎么表述自己的意思，他伸出双臂摆成平行的样子，“原本我们都将永远是中枢宝典希望我们是的样子，但有意思的是，我们相遇了，”他将自己两臂交叉，“然后我们就不再是我们被赋予的那样——至少有了一些改变，而这该怎么说呢？很难说这不是因为中枢宝典写在我们基因里的一些因素造成的，”他将自己的双手十指交握在一起，伸直了每一根手指上下晃动，“因为中枢宝典给我们的特质，我们改变了。只有我一个人不行，你也是这样。我们不再是最初被塑造的样子，所以可以说我们被毁了——我们脱离了社会主体，接下去我们能活下去吗？我也不知道。”

　　佐德尝试着理解乔的意思，他坐在他身边，过了会儿说：“所以‘回巢冲动’也就是说……想要回到原来那样？乔，你想回到原来那样吗？”

　　乔摇了摇头：“我的权限被更改了，我永远也拿不到中枢宝典所在地的结构图了。这意味着我再也进不去了。”

　　“你好像并没有理解我的问题。”

　　“你不明白我的意思吗？”乔转过头看着佐德，视线从他的眼睛向下滑，他靠了过去吻他的嘴唇，手勾着佐德的脖子，佐德听见自己的心跳越来越快，疼痛钻进脑袋，可久违的愉悦也生了出来。

　　他轻轻推开乔，借着夜色掩饰自己的脸红：“我明白了，但你不觉得这样做会让你的人生变得混乱不堪吗？”

　　“我的生命就是用来当一个科学家的，不是吗？我发现问题，我去研究，就这样，”乔的眼睛闪着微光，“你会……站在我这边吗？佐德。”

　　佐德眯起了眼睛：“你还是打算利用我。”

　　“是我需要你。”乔用很轻的声音说。

　　*

　　这是最后一次，佐德对自己说。他带着乔前往议会禁区，让乔调查他上一次没有查到的东西，等资料到手，两人就一起溜回了乔的研究室。

　　这儿不会再有别的研究员过来，乔当着佐德的面打开了数据开始筛选他需要的资料，过了会儿就眉头紧锁，资料画面停在一个氪星的全景图上不动了。

　　“佐德，”乔叫了一声，佐德走到他身边，他找出自己做的小盒子说，“我知道议会为什么让我做这个研究了——氪星就要完了。”

　　佐德很奇怪地看着他，就像是以前听到乔说的任何笑话一样。

　　乔指着氪星的全图，压低了声音说：“也许再过一天，或是一年，又或者是十年……因为能源耗尽，我们的星球已经岌岌可危……随时都会毁灭。真正意义的毁灭。”

　　这些话从乔嘴里说出来感觉轻飘飘的，但他严峻的神情告诉佐德这不是说笑。佐德盯着星图想要看出端倪，但他并不是很明白图上那些数据的意思。

　　乔翻出了自己做的研究资料给佐德看：“议会那些老家伙们想的是怎么让他们自己活下去……所以他们让我做意识的提取和存储，这样他们的生命就可以永远延续下去——可以继续操作中枢宝典，就算氪星毁灭了……他们也能用中枢宝典让氪星人延续下去。”

　　佐德往后退了一步：“这次你发现的东西有些了不得，乔。”

　　“是的，他们并没打算把这些告诉整个星球的民众……”乔盯着氪星全图看，他按动了一些按钮，画面上的氪星开始旋转，表面出现了一些爆炸，星球出现了裂缝，随后有一道闪光从裂缝中出现，闪光迅速扩大到整个房间，光线褪去后，星球变成了一堆漂浮在宇宙中的碎片。

　　佐德瞪大了眼睛：“你刚才说还有多久？”

　　“我不知道，这个时间没法确定……”乔调整了一些数据，随后摇了摇头，“看起来议会已经想好应对方式了，就是不去应对……等这儿玩完了，就去个新的地方重建氪星。”

　　“用……中枢宝典？”

　　“没错。不用带走一个人，只要中枢宝典就够了。”

　　房间里陷入了沉寂，佐德需要一些时间消化乔告诉他的这些。他走到氪星全图跟前，用手指着浮动的金属颗粒说：“我们会跟着氪星毁灭。”

　　“我们被造出来就是为了跟着氪星毁灭的，佐德，议会早就知道了这一切……但他们需要作为工具的我们，建造星际飞船，做意识存储的研究，这些都需要……我们。”乔的手指滑过金属颗粒，画面上的氪星全图摇晃着恢复了原样，“佐德，我有点难以接受这个现实……我们是为了这个星球而活着，还是为了自己而活着？”

　　佐德回忆着刚才看到的氪星分崩离析的场景，那也许会是宇宙中最壮美的景象，但是对生活在这个星球上的人来说，那一刻就是地狱降临。

　　他茫然地盯着金属构成的星球全图，嘴里喃喃说着：“也许我们确实需要为了星球而活着，因为星球已经快要死了。没有了星球，我们也不复存在。”

　　乔面露不悦：“佐德，你是不是还在每天被洗脑？你就这么坦然地接受了这个？”

　　佐德烦躁地转身：“乔，你不该找到这些。我就不该又带你去……我不该听你的，”他在房间里踱来踱去，“结果你还是利用了我。”

　　“佐德！”乔把他拉回自己面前，“你觉得我调查这些是为了私心？我没有什么可对你隐瞒的！你听我刚才说的了吗？我上次就发现了这问题……是议会一直在隐瞒我们，我想要看到的是真相。”

　　“你看到真相了，你满意了吗？我觉得还不如没有看到的好。”

　　“没有看到，继续当一个工具为了这个星球活着？”

　　“你能抗拒吗？”佐德指着自己的心，“你能抗拒中枢宝典给你定下的人生吗？这还是你告诉我的，乔，我感觉不到什么难受，我就是被这样‘制造’出来的。”

　　乔的神色黯淡了下来，他的手按在佐德心口，他的心跳稳定，只是因为乔的手温似乎跳得快了一些。乔低下头说：“我们没有选择，佐德。我们生来如此，没有自由。但如果我们已经知道了真相，至少可以让以后的人有选择的自由，人生也不再用被中枢宝典框定。”

　　佐德礼节性地笑了笑，他推开了乔的手说：“来得及吗？你是不是还想着你那个生孩子的研究？还没等我们的孩子长大，我们的星球就毁灭了。我来告诉你一个真正有用的做法，也许我们就该去把那些腐坏的议会成员都给干掉，这样他们就不能控制我们了，没错，我们确实被制造成这样残缺不堪，但只要你我在一起我们还是可以发现被蒙蔽的事情，我们为什么不可以取而代之？”

　　“取而代之？不，我并不是想要取而代之——”

　　“这更快捷，不是吗，乔？到时候你还能看到中枢宝典，不好吗？”

　　乔僵直在原地，思索着佐德的话。中枢宝典，这是个巨大的诱惑，氪星所有的秘密都在那个只闻其声不见其形的东西里，这是任何科学家都没法抗拒的秘密——尤其是现在的他，已经丧失了所有能接触到中枢宝典的资格。

　　他坐回到自己的工作台前，关掉了资料，趴在桌面上一言不发。过了很久他从手臂下露出半张脸看着站在身边的佐德，伸出手摸到他身上的盔甲，手指沿着缝隙来回抚摸，佐德捉住他的手，乔小声说话像在自言自语：“这事不该由任何人来决定，佐德。”

　　“你现在是不是后悔知道这些了？就像我和你说过的，我宁愿不知道这些。”佐德放开乔的手，走到门口，开门的时候手还在微微颤抖，他捏紧了拳头打开了门，走之前扭头看了乔一眼。

　　“再见，乔，”佐德在门关上前说，“这是最后一次……我向我自己发誓。”

　　*

　　秘密的密度足以形成黑洞。

　　它会反复折磨人，甚至改变一个人。

　　没有人能在秘密面前真正做到漠不关心，每个人总会做些什么来应对秘密，而这应对的方式，也因为中枢宝典先天赋予的特性而完全不同。

　　佐德没法忘记在乔那儿看到的一切，现在他看到议会的那些老家伙们就心生厌恶，甚至狂躁。

　　他想做些什么，他需要乔——但他总是说“每个人的性命都不该由任何人来决定”——他指不上乔。

　　乔，带他去了世界尽头的乔——但如果世界尽头就是毁灭呢？

　　佐德觉得自己需要克制去见乔的冲动，乔就像一个引力巨大的星球，拉扯着他偏离自己的轨道，越来越远。

　　忘记他，忘记他。也许只有忘记他，才能让佐德寻回自己的方向——即便是已经偏离的方向。

　　但是乔也是他的秘密的一部分。

　　*

　　中枢宝典不是永远正确的。

　　它犯的最大错误，就是既创造了乔艾尔，又创造了佐德。

end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是我写得非常辛苦的一篇文……开坑到完结快要四个月，明明文也只有5万字而已……  
> 写这篇文其实本意就是“我要写乔爹和佐德的肉！”，于是为了肉做了设定，结果写到后来肉都写不动了|||  
> 这件事情告诉我们如果想写肉就直接PWP吧不要搞这么多有的没有的（揍）  
> 结局就停留在这里了，后面就应该是他们逐渐分道扬镳……估计就是各种吵架吧，唉……  
> 很喜欢MOS里对父辈的设定，先天就受中枢宝典限制自己人性的两人曾经是最好的朋友，最后因为不可避免的理念偏差而走向不同道路。总觉得他们如果有更多时间，还是可以慢慢沟通的，只可惜即将毁灭的母星，还有双方互相的沟通不畅，最终酿成了悲剧啊……
> 
> 这篇文写得相当的艰难，到中后期几乎陷入了绝望。自己的脑洞开了，但找不到应和的人，其实是很孤独的，有种一个人在一团漆黑里摸索前进的感觉。不知道到底会怎么样，因为得不到反馈；以往也有过写的东西很冷几乎没人看的经历，但这篇，虽然是以肉为基本宗旨在写，但还是埋了很多自己的理解在里面，结果这种倾诉、这种对交流的渴望完全得不到满足——真的是挺孤独的orz  
> 不过从某个时期开始我就对自己说既然要写故事就要写完不许再有坑，所以哪怕断更了一个多月也还是咬牙继续写下去了，至少让我把这个故事讲完。  
> 没想到完结后得到了一些反馈……真的感动得要哭啦我的脑洞不是白开啊！（喂）  
> 但愿我把自己想说的都写清楚了orz


End file.
